la primer aventura
by alpha and omega s
Summary: es la primera aventura de los cachorros de Kate y Humphrey, mientras ellos están de viaje para celebrar su aniversario, es una secuela del deber de Humphrey
1. el inicio

**La primera aventura**

**Este es el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, quiero explicar que estas secuelas las pienso hacer de entre siete a diez capítulos, por eso la sorpresa de Humphrey termino tan rápido, también quiero decir que una gran navidad es una de las secuelas, pero pasa un par de meses después de lo que pasa en esta historia, espero que la disfruten de esta historia **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. Normal

Winston: todos nos despedimos de Kate y Humphrey que se iban de viaje por una semana a quien sabe dónde por su aniversario

Garth: cuando se fueron les dije, "bueno será una semana muy calmada"

Estrella: "porque lo dices tío" le pregunte confundida

Lilly: "bueno algo que ya aprendimos de sus padres es que parece que todo lo emocionante y peligroso parece seguirlos, cuando se van de viaje por lo general todo se pone muy aburrido por aquí" le explique

Silver: "en serio" les dije un poco desilusionado

Winston: "lo siento pero eso lo que siempre pasa" les dije

Garth: "pero es bueno el descanso para variar de todas esas cosas sobrenaturales" les dije

Nova: "pero es emocionante" les dije

Garth: "y peligroso" le dije

Luna: "ya deja de discutir con mis nietos" le dije a Garth seriamente

Garth: "pero ellos comenzaron" le dije

Lilly: me reí entre dientes, "parece que Humphrey ya o es el único que te gana" le dije juguetonamente

Garth: suspire y le dije "espero que no sea cierto"

Nova: "pero si lo es" le dije sonriendo

Garth: rodé los ojos "igual a su padre" pensé

Winston: me reí entre dientes, luego note que Esperanza me estaba jalando suavemente la pata, "que pasa Esperanza" le pregunte cariñosamente

Esperanza: "abuelo, podemos ir a jugar un poco" le pregunte

Winston: "por supuesto, pero regresen antes del atardecer" les dije

Esperanza: "gracias abuelo" le dije sonriendo antes de salir corriendo a jugar con mis hermanos y primos

Nova: todos fuimos a jugar cerca de la frontera, mientras jugábamos sentí que alguien nos observaba, mire a mi alrededor pero no vi a nadie además de mis primos y hermanos, "raro" pensé me encogí de hombros y seguí jugando

Tristán: "qué tal si ahora jugamos atrapadas" les sugerí

Tormenta: "es una gran idea" le dije asintiendo

Tristán: vi como los demás asintieron así que lentamente me acerque a mi hermana "la llevas" le dije mientras la empujaba suavemente en hombro, luego todos empezamos a correr

Esperanza: "ho, ya verás" le dije mientras los empezaba a perseguir

Nova: después de un buen rato jugando yo era el que perseguía, mire a mi alrededor y vi a Reiz cerca y salte sobre el para atraparlo

Reiz: "no será tan fácil hermano" le dije mientras me agachaba

Nova: seguí derecho hacia unos arbustos, donde choque con alguien que estaba escondiéndose detrás ellos, ambos rodamos varios metros hasta que nos detuvimos

"que te pasa" pregunto molesta la otra loba, por su voz era evidente que se trataba de una chica

Nova: "lo siento mucho no fue mi intención" le dije mientras me paraba y la ayudaba a parar, cuando la vi me quede sin aliento era una hermosa chica de mi edad, tenía un hermoso pelaje dorado con un vientre crema y unos increíbles ojos cafés claros

"está bien" le dije mientras me sacudía el polvo de mi pelaje

Nova: "por cierto mi nombre es Nova" me presente

"mucho gusto soy Katie" se presentó la loba, "por cierto sabes dónde está la gran manada de Jasper" le pregunte

Nova: "justo aquí, esta es la gran manada de Jasper" le dije

Katie: "por fin llegue" me dije a mi misma con alegría

Nova: "y porque buscabas esta manada" le pregunte curioso

Katie: mire al suelo con tristeza, "mi manada fue atacada, solo logre escapar, pero antes de irme mis padres me dijeron que buscara esta manada, porque aquí es una de las manadas más seguras y fuertes que hay" le explique

Nova: "siento mucho escucharlo" le dije con sinceridad

Katie: "sabes dónde puedo hablar con los líderes" le pregunte

Nova: "eso sería con mis padres, pero ellos están de viaje, por lo que tocara con mis tíos" le dije

Katie: "me puedes llevar con ellos, quisiera unirme a la manada" le pedí

Nova: "claro" le dije

Reiz: me estaba preocupando porque nova ya llevaba un buen tiempo detrás de esos arbustos, "y si se lastimo" pensé, mire entre los arbustos y lo vi a una distancia hablando con un lobo que nunca había visto, solté un suspiro de alivio y me acerque, "Nova, quien es ella" le pregunte mientras me acercaba

Nova: "ella es Katie" la presente

Reiz: "mucho gusto soy Reiz" le dije

Katie: "gusto en conocerte" le dije sonriendo

Nova: "acabo de llegar a la manada, quería pedirle a los líderes que la dejaran entrar a la manada" le explique

Reiz: "pero papá y mamá están de viaje, tocara preguntar a nuestros tíos, lo cual no sé qué tan buena idea es" le dije

Nova: "porque lo dices" le pregunte curioso

Reiz: "síganme y les mostrare" les dije

Nova: Katie y yo compartimos una mirada confusa antes de seguirlo, antes de irnos les dijimos a mis otros hermanos y primos que íbamos a ayudar a Katie con algo y ya regresábamos

Reiz: "justo a tiempo" les dije mientras nos sentábamos afuera de la cueva de la cabeza Alpha, "escuchen" les dije

Nova: yo y Katie escuchamos con detenimiento

Garth: estaba hablando con un lobo bastante sospechoso, que fue traído por la patrulla de la tarde, "así que quieres unirte a la manada" le dije

"así es señor" dijo el lobo asintiendo

Garth: "y de dónde vienes" le pregunte

"del sur" respondió el lobo

Garth: cuando dijo eso sabía que algo no cuadraba la patrulla que lo trajo, estaba vigilando la frontera norte, "ahora dime tus verdaderas intenciones" le gruñí

"d-de que habla, ya se las dije" dijo el lobo bastante nervioso

Garth: "lárgate de aquí ahora antes de que llame a algunos alphas para que te echen" le gruñí

El lobo asintió y salió corriendo, "tendré que ejercer mi plan desde la sombras" pensó el lobo mientras se iba

Reiz: los tres vimos como el lobo salió corriendo, "y por eso lo dije" les dije

Katie: me puse muy nerviosa, si no me dejaban pertenecer a esta manada no sabría que hacer

Nova: vi como Katie se puso nerviosa y preocupada, "no te preocupes, esperaremos que mis papás vuelvan, ellos con toda seguridad si te dejaran pertenecer a la manada" le dije con confianza

Katie: vi la sinceridad en sus ojos y me relaje, "gracias" le dije sonriendo

Nova: "y durante esta semana, te puedes quedar en un pequeña cueva cerca de la frontera, nadie vive allí, y es perfecto para un lobo, además puedes ir a las zonas de alimentación cuando tengas hambre, hay tantos lobos que es muy difícil que alguien sospeche que no eres de la manada" le dije sonriendo

Katie: "muchas, muchas gracias" le dije sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba

Nova: me sonroje un poco pero le devolví el abrazo, cuando lo rompimos le dije, "ven te mostrare la cueva de la que hablo"

Katie: asentí y le empecé a seguir

Reiz: me reí entre dientes y les dije, "voy a ver que hacen los demás, no les importaría que los deje solos verdad"

Katie: "claro, no hay problema" le dije sonriendo

Nova: "que haces" le pregunte susurrando

Reiz: "solo los dejo un rato a solas" les dije con una sonrisa

Nova: me sonroje mucho, "gracias hermano" le dije

Reiz: asentí y me fui, "me pregunto si Daisy quisiera hacer algo hoy" me pregunte mientras caminaba, no estábamos saliendo ni nada, pero ella me gustaba y me gusta pasar tiempo con ella

Katie: mientras caminaba le pregunte, "es cierto esos rumores de que aquí vive un lobo que es extraordinariamente fuerte"

Nova: "si es cierto" le dije asintiendo

Katie: "es cierto que derroto a un dios" le pregunte emocionada

Nova: "si es cierto, me habría gustado verlo pero solo mi mamá y mi tío estuvieron allí" le explique

Katie: "increíble y donde esta" le pregunte emocionada

Nova: "de viaje con mi mamá" le dije

Katie: "creí que habías dicho que tu papá y mamá eran los que estaban de viaje" le dije un poco confundida

Nova: "si eso dije" le dije sonriendo

Katie: me tomo un segundo darme cuenta de lo que quería decir, entonces tu papá es ese lobo extraordinariamente fuerte" le dije sorprendida

Nova: "así es" le dije orgulloso

Katie: "genial" le dije

Nova: "por cierto como supiste de que aquí había un lobo tan fuerte aquí" le pregunte curioso

Katie: "quien no lo sabe hay rumores por todo el mundo" le dije

Nova: "como viajan las noticas" le dije

Katie: "ni que lo digas" le dije juguetonamente

Nova: me reí entre dientes, seguimos caminando y hablando de varias cosas hasta que llegamos a la cueva que le había dicho, "bueno aquí está" le dije

Katie: "es lago pequeña, pero servirá por unos días" le dije sonriendo

Nova: quieres ir a comer algo" le pregunte

Katie: "claro, me muero de hambre" le dije

Nova: "las zonas de alimentación están por aquí" le dije

Katie: mientras caminábamos, no pude dejar de notar lo lindo que era Nova

Nova: cuando llegamos a las zonas de alimentación vi a mis tíos allí

Garth: estábamos comiendo cuando de repente vimos a nova junto con otro lobo, "hola Nova" lo salude

Nova: "hola tíos" los salude un poco nervioso porque no quería que descubrieran que Katie no era de la manada

Lilly: "quien es tu amiga" le pregunte al notar al lobo escondido detrás de él

Nova: "ella es Katie, es un poco tímida" les dije

Lilly: "mucho gusto Katie" le dije sonriendo

Garth: "quieren comer con nosotros" les pregunte

Nova: iba a responderle cuando de repente nuestros estómagos gruñeron, por lo que ambos nos sonrojamos

Garth: me reí entre dientes y les dije, "tomare eso como un sí"

Nova: ambos nos acercamos aun un poco sonrojados y empezamos a comer, cuando estábamos satisfechos, nos despedimos de mis tíos, "y que quieres hacer hasta que anochezca" le pregunte

Katie: "podemos ir a ver que hacen tus amigos, con los que estabas jugando esta mañana" le dije

Nova: "ellos eran mis hermanos y mis primos" le aclare

Katie: "tienes una familia numerosa" le dije

Nova: "es cierto, y estoy agradecido de tenerla" le dije sonriendo

Katie: eso me hizo extrañar a mis padres, por lo que me deprimí

Nova: en ese momento me di cuenta de mi error, "lo siento mucho si te hice sentir mal" le dije en tono de disculpa

Katie: "no es tu culpa, solo extraño a mi familia" le dije con tristeza

Nova: "sé que deben estar bien" le dije para animarla

Katie: "eso espero" le dije mientras una lagrima bajaba por mi mejilla

Nova: le limpie la lagrima, "sé que ellos no quien verte triste" le dije con cariño

Katie: "gracias" le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Nova: sonreí y le devolví el abrazo, cuando lo rompimos seguimos buscando a mis hermanos, después de un buen rato, los vimos jugando baya ball con varios amigos, ambos nos acercamos y les pregunte, "les importa si nos unimos"

Tristán: "por supuesto que pueden" les dije alegre

Reiz: "Nova para nuestro equipo y Katie para las chicas" les dije, estábamos jugando un partido de chicas contra chicos

Estrella: "vamos a ganarles" les dije animadamente

Silver: "eso es lo crees hermana" le dije sonriendo

Nova: todos empezamos a jugar, jugamos hasta que vimos que estaba empezando a atardecer, "último punto gana" les dije

Nieve: "adelante" les dije, "Katie es tu turno de sacar" le dije

Katie: asentí, cogí la baya, y el lance

Nova: estaba a punto de responderla hasta que vi que Katie me dio un guiño muy bonito, por lo que me desconcentre y la baya reboto en mi cabeza

Esperanza: "ganamos" grite emocionada

Nova: suspire "lo siento chicos, me desconcentre" les dije

Silver: "está bien abecés pasa" le dije para animarlo

Tormenta: "si será la próxima" le dije sonriendo

Dian: "no te preocupes amigo" le dije sonriendo

Nova: "gracias chicos" les dije sonriendo

Tristán: "creo que es hora de ir a donde los abuelos" les dije a mis hermanos

Reiz: "si se está haciendo tarde" estuve de acuerdo

Daisy: "te importaría acompañarme a mi cueva" le pregunte nerviosa a Reiz

Reiz: "por supuesto que no" le dije sonriendo, "los veré más tarde" les dije a los demás

Nova: "yo acompañare a Katie, solo para asegurarme de que no se pierda" les dije

Katie: sonreí y le dije, "gracias"

Dian: "nos vemos mañana chicos" les dije mientras me iba

Tormenta: "nos nosotros también nos vamos" les dije mientras me iba con mi hermana

Silver: "solo quedamos los cuatro" les dije

Tristán: "que acaba de pasar" les pregunte

Estrella: "eres aún muy inocente" le dije, causando que los otros se rieran

Tristán: "que quieres decir" le pregunte

Estrella: "olvídalo, mejor volvamos antes de que nuestros abuelos se preocupen

Mientras tanto con Nova y Katie

Nova: "eres una tramposa" le dije sonriendo

Katie: "y que hice" le dije tratando de sonar inocente

Nova: "tú sabes que hiciste" le dije

Katie: "yo solo hice un guiño, no sé porque tú te me quedaste viendo" le dije sonriendo

Nova: me sonroje profundamente, "es que pienso que eres linda" le dije tímidamente

Katie: sonreí y le dije, "también me pareces lindo"

Nova: sonreí, seguimos caminando en silencio por varios minutos hasta que llegamos a la cueva, "que descanses" le dije sonriendo

Katie: "también tú, nos vemos mañana" le pregunte esperanzada

Nova: "claro" le dije animadamente

Katie: "hasta mañana y gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi" le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Nova: "no es nada" le dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo, cuando lo rompimos me dirigí a mi cueva, en el camino no pude dejar de sentir una extraña sensación en mi interior era como una calidez que me invadía, "que será esta extraña sensación" me pregunte, en el camino me encontré con Reiz

Reiz: "y como va todo con tu nueva amiga" le pregunte

Nova: "bastante bien, y como va todo con Daisy" le pregunte

Reiz: "todo va bien también" le dije

Nova: "y ya le preguntaste" le pregunte curioso

Reiz: "no, creo que es demasiado pronto" le dije

Nova: "bueno tu sabrás cuando sea el mejor momento" le dije

Reiz: "si, y que hay de ti, has pensado en eso" le pregunte curioso

Nova: "sinceramente un poco, pero quiero conocernos más, apenas si la conozco un día" le dije

Reiz: "es posible que tengas razón, pero nunca te vi tan enfocado en una persona" le dije

Nova: me sonroje un poco, "mejor démonos prisa, ya está anocheciendo" le dije mientras empezaba a correr

Reiz: rodé los ojos y lo seguí, cuando llegamos a la cueva de nuestros abuelos los vimos esperándonos con una caribú

Winston: "qué bueno que llegaron ya nos íbamos a comer" les dije

Eve: "porque se demoraron más que los demás" les pregunte curiosa

Nova: "nos distrajimos un poco" les dije

Estrella: "con sus novias no es así" les dije con una sonrisa

"no son nuestras novias" dijeron Reiz y Nova sonrojados

Winston: me reí entre dientes, "ya pensando en eso" les dije

Reiz: "son solo unas buenas amigas" les dije

Eve: "así es como empiezan" les dije sonriendo

Nova: "abuela" le dije muy sonrojado

Winston: "ya déjemelos en paz, mas rojos y serian tomates" les dije con una pequeña risa

Nova: cuando todos se calmaron empezamos a comer, poco después de terminar nos acomodamos para dormir todos nos dimos las buenas noches y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos

Mientras tanto en una cueva a las afuera de Jasper

"es hora de empiece a alimentarme" dijo un misterioso lobo mientras una oscura y densa niebla negra empezaba a cubrir Jasper, "muy pronto todos conocerán el nombre de pesadilla" dijo el lobo mientras sonreía malvadamente

**¿Qué es lo quiere Pesadilla?, ¿Qué pasara con Nova y Katie?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **

**Por cierto Dian es un OC que me dio lord . ssv **


	2. la busqueda

**La primera aventura**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

La niebla se esparció rápidamente por todo Jasper, creando que los sueños de los lobos se convirtieran en horribles pesadilla

P.V. de Nova dentro de su sueño

Nova: estaba corriendo por un hermoso valle, junto con Katie, simplemente estábamos disfrutando del paisaje y de la mutua compañía, me sentía muy feliz, no estábamos jugando ni nada, simplemente pasar paseando juntos, estaba a punto de decirle algo importante, cuando de repente note que desapareció, me preocupe, y empecé a mirar a mi alrededor, tratándola de encontrar pero no tuve éxito, note que el cielo se empezaba a oscurecer, empecé a correr en busca de ella, empecé a buscar desesperadamente hasta que capte su olor, empecé a seguirlo hasta que llegue a una cueva donde la vi besando a un lobo desconocido, sentía como mi corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos, "no, no" grite mientras me iba corriendo lo más rápido y lejos que podía

De nuevo en la realidad, P.V. normal

Eve: me desperté después de una fea pesadilla, cuando mire a mi alrededor, note a Nova sudando mucho y gimiendo suavemente, me preocupe y me acerque a él, justo en ese momento lo escuche diciendo "no, no", "Nova despierta, es solo una pesadilla" le dije suavemente mientras movía suavemente su hombro

Nova: me desperté de repente respirando pesadamente

Eve: "no te preocupes cariño, solo fue una pesadilla" le dije suavemente mientras le acariciaba la espalda

Nova: "gracias abuela" le dije sonriendo

Eve: sonreí, "no es nada cariño" le dije sonriendo, luego note que los demás cachorros incluso Winston estaban empezando a agitarse y cada uno fue despertando jadeando fuertemente, me acerque a Winston y le pregunte preocupada, "que pasa"

Winston: "fue solo una fuerte pesadilla" le dije mientras me trataba de calmar

Nova: "estas bien hermana" le pregunte preocupado a Esperanza

Espereza: negué con la cabeza y lo abrace con fuerza, "fue horrible" le dije con algunas lágrimas en mi cara

Nova: "tranquila, fue una pesadilla, no tienes nada que temer ahora" le dije tiernamente

Esperanza: "gracias hermano" le dije sonriendo

Eve: después de varios minutos ya todos estaban calmados, "crees que había algo malo en ese caribú que cenamos" le pregunte a Winston

Winston: "es posible" le dije

Silver: "no sé por qué, pero tengo el presentimiento que estas pesadillas no son producto de carne en mal estado" les dije a mis hermanos

Estrella: "porque lo dices" le pregunte curiosa

Silver: "es una especia de presentimiento, es extraño pero no es la primera vez que lo tengo, sentía algo parecido cuando papá estaba luchando con Toocs y con Oscuridad" les explique

Tristán: "eso suena un poco extraño" les dije

Nova: "te creo" le dije con seguridad, vi como todos me miraban un poco extrañados, "seamos sinceros papá y mamá son lobos sorprendentes con grandes habilidades, quien sabe de pronto heredamos algunas" les dije

Reiz: "si es posible" les dije asintiendo

Esperanza: "entonces que hacemos, papá y mamá son los que se encargan de este tipo de cosas" les pregunte

Nova: "pero tenemos que hacer algo, propongo que mañana busquemos cual es la fuente de estas pesadillas, debe ser algo o alguien que nunca antes haya estado en Jasper, por lo que debería ser fácil de identificar" les dije

Silver: "me parece un buen plan, pero debemos ser muy cautelosos, es posible que sea muy peligroso" les dije

Nova: todos asentimos, "creo que debemos tratar de descansar" les dije

Reiz: "será difícil con esas pesadillas" les dije

Tristán: "pero hay que intentar" les dije con un bostezo

Winston: "todos a la cama, seguramente las pesadillas solo fueron causadas por carne en mal estado" les dije

Estrella: todos asentimos con cansancio y nos acomodamos para dormir

Al día siguiente

Nova: todos amanecimos muy cansados las pesadillas continuaron toda la noche y no nos mantuvieron despiertos

Winston: "voy a ir a ver a Sally, de pronto ella sabe algo para evitar las pesadillas" les dije

Eve: "voy contigo" le dije cariñosamente, "ustedes pueden ir a jugar, pero tengan cuidado" les dije con seriedad

Esperanza: "está bien abuela" le dije, luego salimos de la cueva hacia las zonas de alimentación

Reiz: cuando llegamos allí nos encontramos con Daisy, "buenos días" le dije sonriendo

Daisy: "buenos días Reiz" le dije con un bostezo

Reiz: "mala noche" le pregunte

Daisy: "terrible yo y mis papás no pudimos dormir, tuvimos horribles pesadillas toda la noche" le explique

Reiz: "te entiendo también nos pasó a nosotros" le dije con un bostezo

Daisy: "en serio" le dije sorprendida

Reiz: "si, mi Silver dice que algo está causando las pesadillas" le dije

Daisy: "eso suena un poco raro" le dije un poco escéptica

Reiz: "en serio, mi papá se convirtió en una especie de dios, y mi tío es otro dios, y eso te sorprende" le dije

Daisy: "buen punto" le dije asintiendo, "entonces que vamos a hacer" le pregunte

Reiz: "Nova dice que busquemos algo o alguien en Jasper que nunca hayamos visto y con seguridad eso es lo que causa las pesadillas" le explique

Daisy: "suena como un buen plan" le dije, "quiero ayudar" le dije animadamente

Reiz: "en serio, puede ser un poco peligroso" le dije

Daisy: "es posible, pero quiero ir" le dije con seguridad, siempre que estoy con Reiz me siento mucho más segura y confiada

Reiz: "genial, entre más, más rápido podremos encontrar lo que causa las pesadillas

Daisy: "si, pero primero debemos desayunar, quieres desayunar conmigo" le pregunte un poco nerviosa

Reiz: "me encantaría" le dije sonriendo

Daisy: me alegre mucho y ambos nos acercamos a un caribú

Nova: "ya vengo" les dije a mis hermanos

Estrellas: "vas a buscar a Katie" le pregunte sonriendo

Nova: me sonroje un poco, "tal vez" le dije sonriendo, luego me fui a la cueva de Katie, cuando llegue la vi dormida, pero empezó a moverse y gemir suavemente mientras murmuraba un par de cosas

Katie: "no papá, mamá no me dejen, no quiero estar sola" gemí mientras dormía

Nova: "Katie, despierta, es solo una pesadilla" le dije suavemente mientras la movía

Katie: me desperté jadeando fuertemente, cuando mire a mi alrededor vi a Nova con una mirada preocupada

Nova: "solo fue una pesadilla, ya no tienes por qué temer ahora" le dije mientras la abrazaba

Katie: lo abrace con fuerza hasta que me calme, "gracias, necesitaba esto" le dije mientras me separaba de abrazo

Nova: "no fue nada, me alegro de que sirviera" le dije sonriendo

Katie: "muchas gracias por toda tu amabilidad, ha sido muy bueno conmigo desde que llegue" le dije

Nova: "no es nada" le dije alegre, "quieres venir a desayunar" le pregunte

Katie: "me encantaría" le dije sonriendo

Nova: ambos caminamos hasta las zonas de alimentación, cuando llegamos vi a mis hermanos comiendo de una caribú, al otro lado vi a Reiz y Daisy, comiendo uno propio, "que te parece si buscamos unos para nosotros" le pregunte

Katie: "me parece una buena idea" le dije asintiendo

Nova: busque uno propio, cuando encontré uno ambos nos sentamos y empezamos a comer, cuando estamos satisfechos, nos reunimos con los otros, vi que además de mis hermanos y primos estaban Daisy y Dian

Silver: "están listos" les pregunte

Katie: "listos para que" les pregunte confundida

Silver: "para buscar que originan las pesadillas, estoy seguro que algo las causa" le explique

Katie: pensé por un segundo y les dije, "tiene sentido, les puedo ayudar" les pedí

Silver: "claro, entre más ayuda mejor" le dije alegre

Esperanza: "creo que lo mejor es separarnos para cubrir más área" les dije

Tristán: "es cierto, pero no podemos ir solos, sería un poco peligroso, sugiero que vayamos en parejas" les dije

Nova: "me parece bien" les dije

Estrella: "entonces iremos así, Esperanza con Dian, Tristán con Tormenta, Nova con Katie, Reiz con Daisy, Silver con Nieve y conmigo" les dije

Nova: todos asentimos y tomamos caminos diferentes

Katie: mientras caminábamos le pregunte, "y que estamos buscando"

Nova: "bueno algo o alguien que no hayamos visto antes en el territorio" le dije

Katie: "para mí todo esto es nuevo" le dije en tono de broma

Nova: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "creo que puedo aprovechar este momento para mostrarte algo del territorio"

Katie: "eso sería bueno" le dije sonriendo

Nova: asentí y empecé a mostrarle todo el territorio

Katie: después de varias horas me sorprendía que aún había más cosas ara conocer, "que tan grande es el territorio" le pregunte

Nova: "enorme, es más de la mitad de Jasper" le dije

Katie: "es enorme" le dije sorprendida

Nova: "lo sé, ni yo lo he explorado en su totalidad" le dije

Katie: "como es que es tan grande" le pregunte

Nova: "bueno antes eran tres manadas, pero cuando se casaron mis tíos y mis papás se volvió una sola manada" le explique

Katie: "entiendo" le dije asintiendo

Mientras tanto con Reiz y Daisy

Reiz: estábamos caminando en busca de lo que causara las pesadillas, pero había un incómodo silencio entre nosotros, por lo que decidí iniciar una conversación, "y como has estado" le pregunte

Daisy: "aparte de la parte de la falta de sueño y las pesadilla bastante bien" le dije en tono de broma

Reiz; me reí y el dije "no me refería a eso"

Daisy: "lo sé" le dije juguetonamente, mientras sonreía

Reiz: sonreí, "se ve tan bonita cuando sonríe" pensé

Daisy: "que miras" le pregunte curiosa al notar que no había dejado de mirarme

Reiz: me sonroje, "lo siento, es que te vez muy bonita cuando sonríes" le dije un poco nerviosa

Daisy: me sonroje bastante, "gracias que mi pelaje lo cubre" pensé, "en verdad lo crees" le pregunte

Reiz: "si lo creo, sabes que yo no soy de los que miente" le dije aun un poco sonrojado

Daisy: "si lo sé" le dije sonriendo, me acerque a él, y le bese la mejilla, "también me parece lindo" le dije tímidamente

Reiz: "le parezco lindo" grite en mi mente de forma muy alegre

Daisy: "es mejor que continuemos" le dije

Reiz: asentí y la seguí

Mientras tanto con Nova y Katie

Katie: después de un buen rato buscando, me estaba empezando a dar sed, "sabes donde hay un poco de agua por aquí cerca, tengo sed" le dije

Nova: "la más cercana es a las afuera de la frontera norte" le dije

Katie: "por ahí hay otra manada" le pregunte

Nova: "si, la manada del norte" le dije un poco confundido de que me haya hecho esa pregunta

Katie: "no es un poco peligroso, mis padres siempre me dijeron que no estuviera cerca de la fronteras, y menos si hay una manada ahí" le explique

Nova: "aquí no pasa esto, la manada tiene muy buenas relaciones con la manada del sur y del norte, no hay nada que temer, te lo aseguro" le dije sonriendo

Katie: "está bien, confió en ti" le dije

Nova: asentí ya ambos fuimos a un lago que quedaba justo afuera de la frontera norte, cuando llegamos ambos tomamos un sorbo, y en ese momento vi que un lobo se acercó al mismo lago, "hola señor" lo salude

Dux: "hola Nova, que hacen por aquí" les pregunte

Nova: "solo vinimos por un poco de agua, era el lago más cercano" le dije

Dux: "entiendo" le dije asintiendo, "por cierto donde está tu papá, necesito hablar con el" le pregunte

Nova: "salió de viaje con mamá, para celebrar su aniversario" le dije

Dux: "vaya ya paso un año" le dije mientras recordaba ese día

Nova: "por cierto, de que quiere hablar con mi padre" le pregunte curioso

Dux: "anoche toda mi manada tuvo pesadillas, y estamos sospechando de un lobo muy extraño que estuvo en nuestra manada ayer, por la mañana" le dije

Nova: "nosotros también tuvimos pesadillas" le dije

Dux: "si al parecer paso en todo Jasper" le dije

Katie: "por cierto como es ese lobo del que sospechan" le pregunte, teniendo una corazonada

Dux: "si no mal recuerdo tenía un pelaje marrón oscuro con ojos amarillos" le dije

Katie: "es igual al lobo que intento entrar en la manada ayer" le dije a Nova

Nova: "es cierto" le dije asintiendo

Dux: "ese debe ser el culpable" les dije

Nova: "podemos asegurarnos, puede ser simplemente coincidencia" les dije

Dux: "de todas formas voy a investigar, por cierto como tus padres no están, puedes decirle a tus tíos que necesito verlo" les dije

Nova: "claro señor" le dije

Dux: "está bien, nos vemos luego" les dije mientras me iba

Katie: cuando se alejó le pregunte, "quien era el"

Nova: "él era Dux el líder de la manada del norte" le explique

Katie: "es muy amable" le dije

Nova: "si, te dije que no había nada que temer, las demás manadas aquí son muy amables, además no creo que intenten nada contra nosotros" le dije sonriendo

Katie: "porque estas tan seguro" le pregunte

Nova: "mi papá salvo muchas veces a todas las manadas de Jasper, no sola a la nuestra por lo que es muy admirado por todos" le explique

Katie: "vaya" le dije sorprendida

Nova: "vamos a buscar a mi tío, para decirle que Dux lo quiere ver" le dije

Katie: "no va a sospechar que no soy de aquí cuando me vea" le pregunte nerviosa

Nova: "lo dudo mucho, como ya te dije hay demasiados lobos es imposible que conozca a todos" le dije

Katie: "y si me empiezan a hacer preguntas" le pregunte con miedo

Nova: pensé por un segundo y le dije, "hace poco llego varios lobos del este de Canadá, puedes decir que llegaste con ese grupo" le sugerí

Katie: "seguro que funcionara" le pregunte nerviosa

Nova: "seguro, confía en mi" le dije con confianza

Katie: "está bien, confió en ti" le dije asintiendo

**¿Podrán encontrar al responsable?, ¿pesadilla tendrá algo más planeado?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	3. sentimientos

**La primera aventura**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, también me di cuenta de que nunca describí a Daisy, ella es de pelaje negro, con varias vetas grises en la melena y tiene las patas y el pecho de color blanco, sus ojos son de color lila, gracias a m3l1z4 que me hizo dar cuenta, también lo siento por demorarme en actualizar, pero he estado muy ocupado con un montón de vueltas y deberes**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Nova: ambos caminamos hasta que llegamos a la cueva de mi tío, vi que estaba hablando con Hutch, "hola tío, Hutch" los salude desde la entrada

Hutch: "hola Nova" lo salude

Garth: "hola Nova" le dije

Nova: "puedo pasar" les pregunte

Garth: "estoy un poco ocupado ahora" le dije

Nova: "pero tengo un mensaje importante" le dije

Garth: "está bien pasa" le dije

Nova: asentí y Katie y yo entramos a la cueva

Garth: "cuál es el mensaje" le pregunte curioso

Nova: "Dux quiere hablar contigo, creo que tiene que ver con las pesadillas que todos han tenido" le dije

Garth: "gracias, pero como sabes que todos han tenido pesadillas" le pregunte

Nova: "todos me han dicho que han tenidos pesadillas" le dije

Garth: "oh, claro" le dije al darme cuenta de lo estúpido de la pregunta, luego note a la loba al lado de Nova, "quien es tu amiga" le pregunte curioso

Katie: "me llamo Katie señor" le dije

Garth: "mucho gusto en conocerte" le dije sonriendo

Nova: sonreí al ver que no se había dado cuenta, "tío por cierto, creemos que estas pesadillas naturales" le dije

Garth: "es cierto, pero creemos que debieron a carne en mal estado, los caribúes que trajeron en la última cacería se veían algo enfermos" le dije

Nova: "no me refiero a eso tío, Silver tiene un fuerte presentimiento de que hay alguien o algo que causa las pesadillas" le explique

Garth: "eso suena muy poco probable" les dije

Hutch: "Garth yo los escucharía, Jasper no es exactamente el lugar más normal" le dije

Garth: "es cierto" le dije pensativo

Hutch: "además son los hijos de Kate y Humphrey, de pronto heredaron algunas de sus habilidades" le dije

Garth: "poco probable, pero confió en ellos, así que investigare" les dije

Nova: sonreí al escuchar que confiaba en nosotros

Garth: "bueno, ambos se pueden retirar, aún tengo algunas cosas que hablar con Hutch" les dije a mi sobrino y su amiga

Nova: asentí y le dije, "hasta luego"

Katie: "hasta luego señor" le dije mientras empezaba a seguir a Nova, pero estaba muy cansada y solté un bostezo mientras me recostaba contra Nova

Nova: "parece que alguien tiene sueño" le dije juguetonamente

Katie: "no es mi culpa, recuerda las pesadillas" le dije

Nova: "si lo sé, quieres ir a dormir un poco" le pregunte

Katie: "me sentaría muy bien" le dije sonriendo

Nova: asentí y ambos caminamos hasta un árbol cercano, donde nos recostamos, casi de inmediato me quede dormido

Katie: "y decía que yo tenía sueño" pensé, me recosté a su lado y me quede dormida rápidamente

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de Jasper

Daisy: "por cierto Nova se ve muy cercano a esa nueva chica Katie" le dije a Reiz

Reiz: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "lo sé, por cierto puedes guardar un secreto"

Daisy: "claro" e dije sonriendo

Reiz: "a Nova le gusta mucho Katie" le dije

Daisy: "en serio, pese que estaba siendo amable" le dije

Reiz: "parece que quedo enamorado cuando la vio" le dije

Daisy: "que tierno" le dije

Reiz: "por cierto, hablando del tema, a ti te gusta alguien" le pregunte un poco nervioso

Daisy: me sorprendió que me preguntara eso me sonroje un poco y le dije, "si hay alguien que me gusta, que hay de ti" le pregunte

Reiz: me sonroje un poco y le dije, "si también me gusta alguien"

Daisy: "y como es ella" le pregunte curiosa

Reiz: "es muy bonita, tierna y lo mejor de ella es que tiene una personalidad muy dulce" le dije

Daisy: "suena como una gran chica" le dije un poco triste pensando que hablaba de alguien mas

Reiz: vi como su puso triste y le dije, "y otra cosa que me gusta de ella son sus hermosos ojos color lila"

Daisy: sonreí cuando dijo eso, "hablas de mi" le pregunte mientras movía mi cola con emoción

Reiz: asentí nerviosamente

Daisy: sonreí ampliamente y lo abrace con mucha fuerza, "también me gustas mucho" le dije cariñosamente

Reiz: "en serio" le dije alegremente

Daisy: asentí, y le lami la mejilla, "hace tiempo que te lo he querido decir, pero tenía miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo y te alejaras de mi" le explique

Reiz: "sería un estúpido si lo hiciera" le dije cariñosamente

Daisy: sonreí y me sentía más feliz que nunca, de repente escuche a alguien que me decía que despertara

De vuelta a la realidad

Reiz: Daisy y yo nos quedamos dormidos enfrente de un lago cuando paramos a descansar, cuando note que ya estaba atardeciendo empecé a empujarla suavemente, mientras le diecia con cariño, "Daisy despierta, nos quedamos dormidos"

Daisy: "no quiero despertar" le dije medio dormida

Reiz: me reí entre dientes, y le dije, "vamos hay que volver antes de que anochezca"

Daisy: bostece y mire a mí alrededor, y le pregunte, "fue un sueño"

Reiz: "que fue un sueño" le pregunte confundido

Daisy: "que fue lo último que hicimos antes de quedarnos dormidos" le pregunte

Reiz: "estábamos hablado de Nova y Katie, cuando vimos el lago y entramos a refrescarnos, y luego nos sentamos en la orilla a secarnos, pero nos quedamos dormidos" le explique

Daisy: "oh" dije con un poco de tristeza

Reiz: "estas bien" le pregunte preocupado al ver que se puso triste

Daisy: sacudí mi cabeza y le dije, "no es nada"

Reiz: "estas segura, sabes que puedes confiar en mi" le dije

Daisy: asentí, "no te preocupes no es nada" le dije sonriendo

Reiz: "está bien" le dije no totalmente convencido, "por cierto tenías un buen sueño" le pregunte curioso

Daisy: "el mejor" le dije sonriendo

Reiz: "eso es bueno, de pronto lo que causaba las pesadillas ya se fue" le dije

Daisy: "eso espero" le dije

Reiz: "y que quieres hacer" le pregunte

Daisy: vi que ya estaba atardeciendo y le dije, "creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a mi cueva"

Reiz: "te acompaño" le ofrecí

Daisy: "gracias" le dije sonriéndole

Mientras tanto con Nova y Katie

Lilly: me dirigía de nuevo a mi cueva cuando de repente note a dos cachorros dormidos, debajo de un árbol, "creo que es mejor que los despierte, ya está empezando a hacer frio y se pueden enfermar" me dije a mi misma, mientras me acerque note que uno de los cachorros era Nova, pero la otra no la reconocía, de repente note que la chica se acurruco aún más cerca de él, "se ven muy bien juntos" pensé, "ojala Kate viera esto" me dije a mi misma, luego me acerque con cuidado y los empuje a ambos con suavidad, "es hora de despertar" les dije dulcemente

Katie: "cinco minutos más" pedí mientras me acomodaba más cerca de Nova

Lilly: me reí entre dientes y les dije, "es mejor que despierten ya está oscureciendo"

Nova: bostecé cuando abrí los ojos note a Katie acurrucada a mi lado, por lo que sonreí, luego note que mi tía nos estaba observando, por lo que me levante

Katie: me desperté cuando no sentí a Nova a mi lado, cuando mire vi a una loba blanca enfrente de nosotros, por lo que me levante y me senté al lado de Nova

Nova: "hola tía, que haces por aquí" le dije

Lilly: "estaba de paso cuando los vi dormidos, y decidí despertarlos antes de que anocheciera" les explique

Nova: "gracias" le dije sonriendo

Lilly: "no hay de que cariño, por cierto quien es tu novia" le pregunte dulcemente

Nova: ambos nos sonrojamos y le dije, "somos amigos, y su nombre es Katie"

Lilly: "solo amigos, parecían demasiado cercanos como para ser amigo" les dije con una ceja levantaba

Katie: "si solo amigos" le dije aun sonrojada

Lilly: me reí entre dientes y les dije, "tal vez por ahora"

Nova: eso hizo que nos sonrojáramos más, "nos tenemos que ir, acompañare a Katie a su cueva" le dije

Lilly: "nos vemos luego" les dije dulcemente

Katie: "hasta luego" le dije, y nos fuimos rápidamente, cuando tuvimos una buena distancia le dije, "eso fue muy incómodo"

Nova: "lo sé" le dije asintiendo

Katie: ambos caminamos en silencio por un momento hasta que decidí romper el silencio, "en serio parecemos novios" le pregunte

Nova: "no lo sé, tal vez un poco" le dije un poco sonrojado

Katie: me sonroje y le dije, "eres muy lindo, y eres en el que más confió" le admití

Nova: sonreí cuando me lo dijo, "también me pareces muy bonita, y cuando estoy contigo siento una cálida sensación en mi interior" le admití, "quieres salir alguna día" le pregunte nervioso

Katie: "me encantaría, pero quiero esperar a que sea un miembro oficial de la manada" le dije sonriendo

Nova: sonreí y movía alegremente mi cola, "en serio" le dije emocionado

Katie: asentí mientras sonreía

Nova: "me has hecho el lobo más feliz de Jasper" le dije alegremente

Katie: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "recuerda cuando sea un miembro de la manada"

Nova: "no puedo esperar" le dije emocionado

Katie: "nos vemos mañana" le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

Nova: "hasta mañana" le dije alegremente, vi como entro a su cueva y me regrese a la cueva de mis abuelos con una gran sonrisa

Mientras tanto con Reiz y Daisy

Daisy: ambos caminamos hasta al cueva de mis padres, pero me detuve justo en la entrada, "gracias por este gran día, disfrute mucho de tu compañía" le dije sonriendo

Reiz: sonreí y le dije, "yo también la pase muy bien, y me alegro haber estado contigo"

Daisy: sonreí y le di un beso rápido antes de entrar a la cueva

Reiz: quede muy sorprendido pero sonreí, luego me dirigí de regreso a la cueva de mis abuelos, en el camino vi a Nova que literalmente saltaba de alegría, "que paso hermano" le pregunte mientras me acercaba

Nova: "invite a salir a Katie, y me dijo que sí, pero que tendría que esperar a que sea un miembro oficial de la manada" le explique felizmente

Reiz: "felicidades" le dije alegremente

Nova: "gracias" le dije sonriendo

Reiz: "ojala tuviera el valor de decirle a Daisy lo que siento" le dije con un suspiro

Nova: "no te preocupes ya llegara el momento ideal, para que le digas" le dije

Reiz: "eso crees" le pregunte

Nova: "no tengo duda" le dije con seguridad

Reiz: sonreí y le dije, "gracias hermano"

Nova: ambos caminamos hasta que llegamos a la cueva de nuestros abuelos, cuando llegamos vimos a nuestros hermanos, pero no ha habido rastro de los abuelos, "donde están los abuelos" les pregunte

Estrella: "fueron a una reunión importante con nuestro tíos y nuestros otros abuelos" les explique

Esperanza: "si dijeron que no demoraban mucho" añadí

Nova: ambos asentimos en comprensión

Silver: "encontraron algo sospechoso" les pregunte

Reiz: negué con la cabeza, "nada"

Nova: "yo y Katie si nos dimos cuenta de algo bastante sospechoso" les dije

Silver: "que" le pregunte curioso

Nova: "nos encontramos con Dux, él nos dijo que cree que el responsable es un extraño lobo que intento unirse a su manada" les explique

Esperanza: "puede ser solo una coincidencia" les dije

Nova: "es el mismo lobo que intento unirse a nuestra manada ayer, pero el tío Garth no lo dejo" les dije

Reiz: "si lo recuerdo, había algo bastante sospechoso en él, ahora que lo mencionas" le dije

Tristán: "como es que un lobo puede causar pesadillas a todo un parque" les pregunte

Nova: "es porque no es un lobo normal, debe ser alguna especie de demonio o lobo sobrenatural" les dije

Silver: "eso tendría sentido" le dije asintiendo

Estrella: "y exactamente como haremos para encontrarlo" les pregunte

Nova: "lo más seguro es que no esté dentro de algún territorio, por lo que eliminamos muchos lugares" les dije

Reiz: "pero aún queda mucho terreno por cubrir" les dije pensativo

Esperanza: "no han notado que estas dos noches han estado demasiado nubladas" les dije mientras miraba afuera de la cueva

Tristán: "es normal estamos en otoño, ya casi llega el invierno" le dije

Nova: mire la neblina oscura y note que estaba surgiendo de una montaña a las afueras del territorio, "extraño" pensé, "creo que es mejor investigarlo" me dije a mi mismo

Silver: después de varios minutos vimos al abuelo Winston y a la abuela Eve entrar a la cueva, "como les fue" les pregunte curioso

Winston: "bien Silver, Garth mañana va enviar algunos lobos a investigar la causa de las pesadillas" le dije

Eve: "pero si aún hay pesadillas, durante el día mucho tomaron un pequeño sueño y nadie tuvo pesadillas" les dije

"me consta" dijeron Reiz y Nova

Silver: "aún tengo ese presentimiento de todos modos" les dije

Winston: "bueno, vamos a comer y luego a todos a la cama, necesitamos el sueño" les dije

Nova: todos asentimos, después de cenar nos fuimos a dormir

**¿Qué planeara pesadilla?, ¿Nova y sus hermanos podrán detenerlo?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **

**También debido a que he estado muy ocupado, decidí publicar una encuesta en mi perfil para que voten a que historia le presto más tiempo, aun seguiré actualizando las demás historias pero a un ritmo más lento **

**Por ultimo alguien en un comentario me pregunto por mis otras historias, se pueden ver en mi perfil y son:**

**El deber de Humphrey**

**La sorpresa de Humphrey, (secuela del deber de Humphrey)**

**Una gran Navidad, (secuela del deber de Humphrey)**

**Lucha por amor**

**Una vida en Idaho**

**Un mundo confuso **


	4. solo pesadillas?

**La primera aventura**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. Reiz, dentro de su sueño

Estaba jugando junto con mis hermanos y mis amigos un juego de escondidas, me estaba divirtiendo mucho, cuando de repente note que todo a mi alrededor se oscureció y todo el mundo desapareció, me estaba empezando a asustar, "hola" dije pero nadie me respondió, "hola hay alguien por aquí" grite más fuerte, pero nadie me respondió, luego empecé a caminar en busca de alguien cuando de repente un olor golpeo mi nariz, "oh no" dije preocupado, era olor a sangre , empecé preocuparme y seguí el olor, hasta que llegue a las zonas de alimentación, donde vi un espectáculo horrible, había lobos muertos por todas partes, "no, no, no" me dije a mi mismos mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de mi cara, "mi familia" me dije a mi mismo preocupado, Salí corriendo hasta nuestra cueva cuando entre vi a todos en el suelo y había mucha sangre alrededor, me acerque empecé a empujar con suavidad a mis hermanos pero no se movían, cuando me acerque a mamá ella tampoco reacciono, "mamá" dije con tristeza, luego me acerque a papá, y note que aun respiraba pero muy débil, "papá" dije preocupado

Humphrey: tosí un poco de sangre y le dije débilmente, "corre hijo"

Negué con la cabeza, "no, no te dejare aquí, conseguiré ayuda" le dije

Humphrey: "no ya es tarde para mí, vete Reiz, sálvate" le dije débilmente

Vi que papá cerro los ojos, "papá" pregunte mientras lo movía con cuidado, pero no reaccionaba, "los amo" les dije con lágrimas en mis ojos, luego escuche un ruido de alguien acercándose, cuando mire por la entrada vi a varios lobos encapuchados acercándose hacia mí, empecé a correr lo que más pude, cuando de repente escuche un grito de ayuda, "reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado" pensé, "ya voy Daisy" grite mientras empezaba a correr, cuando llegue a donde se produjo el ruido vi a Daisy rodeado por cinco lobos, solté sobre uno y le mordí el cuello, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte y me arrojaron con facilidad

"ahí está el ultimo cachorro de Humphrey" dijo uno de los lobos, "nos encargaremos de ti, cuando acabemos con ella" dijo malvadamente

"déjenla en paz" les gruñí

Los lobos se rieron de eso, "quieres hacerte el héroe, te tengo noticias pequeño, no eres nada, el único lobo que represento peligro fue tu padre y ahora está muerto" dijo fríamente el lobo, luego cogió a Daisy y le rompió el cuello matándola de inmediato

"NO" grite con rabia y con dolor

"ahora es tu turno" dijo el lobo mientras caminaba hacia a Reiz

"son unos monstruos" les grite mientras lloraba

"gracias" dijo el lobo mientras se abalanzaba contra Reiz

Mientras tanto en el sueño de Silver, P.V. de Silver

Estábamos dando un paseo con mis padres y mis hermanos, nos estaban dando algunas lecciones sobre liderazgo, mientras caminábamos note que el cielo se empezó a oscurecer, de repente escuche algo en unos arbustos cercanos

Humphrey: me quede quieto cuando oí algo en los arbustos, empecé a examinar esa área cuando de repente note un olor familiar, "no" pensé, "Kate corre llévate a los cachorro" le dije preocupado

"iba a preguntar qué pasaba cuando de repente note una red saliendo de la nada atrapando a mi papá, "Papá" dije preocupado

Humphrey: sentía un inmenso dolor, esa red parecía que me electrocutara, "corran, les daré todo el tiempo posible" les dije

Kate: "corran cachorros" les dije preocupada, no quería dejar a Humphrey, pero debía proteger a los cachorros

De la nada vi que otra red atrapo a mamá, "mamá" gritamos

Reiz: intente sacarla de la red, pero sentía que me electrocutaba cuando la tocaba

Kate: "corran, vayan a donde sus tíos" les dije

Estrella: "no queremos dejarlos" les dije

Kate: "corran es una orden, pónganse a salvo" les ordene

No queríamos pero le hicimos caso y empezamos a correr, cuando mire a atrás pude ver a dos seres humanos llevándoselos, empezamos a llorar mientras corríamos

Mientras tanto en el sueño de Esperanza, P.V. esperanza

Estaba caminando por el bosque, no recordaba que estaba haciendo aquí o a donde me dirigía pero me encogí de hombros y decidí volver a la cueva, mientras caminaba sentí que alguien me miraba, me detuve y mire a mi alrededor, de repente note una sombra que pasaba rápidamente de un arbusto a otro, "hola" dije asustada, pero nadie me respondió, empecé a acelerar el paso, pero sentía que alguien me seguía cuando estaba a punto de salir del bosque alguien apareció de la nada bloqueándome el camino, retrocedí de la impresión, cuando mire al lobo que me bloqueaba el camino, vi que tenía un pelaje negro como la noche, con una rayas plateadas a los costados, y unos ojos rojos, empecé a retroceder con miedo

"miren que tenemos aquí, un pequeño bocadillo" dijo malvadamente

"ayuda" grite con miedo mientras empezaba a correr, pero el lobo era muy rápido y me alcanzo rápidamente, de repente él se me abalanzo e inmovilizo con su pata, sentía como cada vez me presionaba más duro, se me estaba dificultando respirar, "por favor ya no" llore

"muere" dijo el lobo malvadamente

Sabía que todo estaba perdido, pero de la nada salió mi papá y derrumbo a ese malvado lobo

Humphrey: "deja a mi hija en paz" le gruñí

"justo el lobo que buscaba" dijo malvadamente el lobo

Humphrey: "que" le pregunte

"me crearon con el único objetivo de derrotarte" explico

Humphrey: "te crearon" le pregunte

"oh si, diseñado para asesinarte" dijo mientras sonreía malvadamente

Humphrey: "Esperanza corre, ponte a salvo" le dije

"no quiero dejarte" le dije

Humphrey: "por favor, este tipo es peligroso lo siento" le dije

Asentí y empecé a correr, mientras corría escuche muchos gruñidos y gritos viniendo de atrás mío, de repente los ruidos cesaron, me detuve y mire a mi alrededor, "papá" pregunte, de la nada ese malvado lobo apareció, note que tenía el pelaje lleno de sangre, "que hiciste con mi papá" le pregunte mientras retrocedía

"digamos que me encargue de el para siempre" dijo de forma malvada el lobo

"no, no" dije mientras las lágrimas se me empezaban a formar

"no te preocupes, te reuniré con él en poco" dijo el lobo mientras se abalanzaba contra ella

De vuelta a la realidad, P.V. normal

Todos se despertaron con un grito, miraron a su alrededor, y se calmaron al ver que solo fue una pesadilla, o eso es lo que creían

Reiz: estaba jadeando pesadamente, intentándome calmar, "solo fue una pesadilla, todos están vivos" me dije a mi mismo

Silver: "papá y mamá regresaran en poco, y están bien" me dije a mi mismo mientras me intentaba calmar

Esperanza: "sigo viva, y papá esta bien, esta con mamá" me dije a mi misma mientras jadeaba fuertemente

Winston: "no podemos seguir así, necesitamos dormir" dije molesto

Eve: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije

Nova: "estoy seguro que nuestros papá pueden resolver este misterio" les dije

Winston: "de eso estamos seguros, pero no regresaran sino en cinco días más" les dije

Silver: "que haremos" les dije pensativo

Winston: "no lo sé Silver, pero debemos pensar algo rápido, todos necesitamos estar descansados para cumplir con los deberes del día" le dije

Reiz: "lo que no entiendo es porque durante el día no hay pesadillas, y en la noche si" les dije

Winston: "ni idea, pero no podemos dormir en el día, aproximadamente solo hay diez lobos que están calificados para cazar en la noche" les dije

Esperanza: "porque no vamos a la cueva de nuestros padres" les sugerí

Eve: "porque lo sugieres" le pregunte curiosa

Esperanza: "bueno, ellos me dijeron que las armaduras no solo los protegían en la pelea, sino que también generan una especie de energía que repela las energías oscuras" les explique

Nova: "si ahora recuerdo" le dije asintiendo

Eva: "podemos probar" le dije

Winston: "es cierto" le dije asintiendo, los ocho empezamos a caminar hasta la cueva de Kate y Humphrey

Estrella: mientras caminábamos sentí una energía oscura rodeándonos, pero a medida que nos acercábamos a la cueva de mis padres sentí que esa energía estaba disminuyendo, cuando entramos a la cueva me sentía más segura

Winston: "esperemos que tu teoría sea cierta" le dije a Esperanza, mientras bostezaba

Nova: todos nos recostamos en la cama de hojas y nos quedamos dormidos, pero habían algo diferente ya no habían pesadillas

Winston: a la mañana siguiente me desperté cuando sentí los rayos del sol, cuando mire a mi alrededor vi a todos durmiendo plácidamente, "Esperanza tenía razón" me dije a mi mismo mientras salía y me sentaba afuera de la cueva

Eve: cuando me desperté note que Winston no estaba en la cueva, cuando mire afuera lo vi sentado mirando el paisaje, con cuidado me levante y me acerque a él, "buenos días querido" le dije cariñosamente mientras me sentaba a su lado

Winston: "buenos días amor" le dije sonriendo, "como dormiste" le pregunte

Eve: "bastante bien, parece que Esperanza tenía razón" le dije sonriendo

Winston: "si eso mismo estaba pensando" le dije asintiendo

Eve: "en que piensas" le pregunte al verlo pensativo"

Winston: "solo estoy preocupado por la manada, estas pesadillas están afectando a todos, y lo único que nos puede proteger son las armaduras, pero quien sabe que rango tienen" le explique

Eve: "te entiendo, y la cueva de Kate y Humphrey caben un máximo de veinte lobos, claro si se acomodan bien" le dije

Winston: "no creo que debamos hacer eso, Kate y Humphrey trabajaron mucho en esta cueva" le dije

Eve: "ellos son los líderes de manada, quieren lo mejor para ella, estoy seguro que entenderán" le dije

Winston: "lo sé, de todas maneras me parece incorrecto" le dije pensativo

Eve: "eso lo deben decidir Garth y Lilly, ellos son los líderes y como no están Kate y Humphrey, ellos deben decidir qué hacer" le recordé

Winston: "es cierto, es difícil creer que ya paso un año desde que nos retiramos" le dije

Eve: "es cierto, nos retiramos cuando Kate y Humphrey se casaron, vaya que recibieron muchas buenas noticias ese día" le dije recordando

Winston: "es cierto, incluso te desmayaste" le dije sonriendo

Eve: "para mi defensa fue una noticia impactante enterarme que mi hija estaba embarazada" le dije

Winston: "es cierto fue impactante, pero no tenías que atacar a Humphrey por eso" le dije

Eve: "en ese momento pensé que era lo mejor, pero ahora me doy cuenta que estaba equivocada" le dije mientras miraba a mis nietos dormir

Winston: sonreí y le dije, "voy por algo a las zonas de alimentación, luego vamos a hablar con Garth y Lilly"

Eve: "está bien, te esperare" le dije sonriendo

Winston: sonreí y me fui a las zonas de alimentación, después de quince minutos ya estaba de vuelta con un caribú, cuando entre vi que los cachorros seguían dormidos y Eve los estaba vigilando, "sigan dormidos" le pregunte

Eve: "después de dos noches seguidas con pesadillas, un buen sueño les hacía falta" le dije con cariño

Winston: "tienes razón, pero es mejor despertarlos para desayunar" le dije

Eve: asentí y ambos nos acercamos a despertarlos, "es hora de levantarse" les dije dulcemente

Winston: "de lo contrario se perderán el desayuno" les dije

Los cachorros bostezaron y uno por uno se levantaron

Nova: "buenos días abuelos" le dije con un bostezo

Winston: "buenos días, como durmieron" les pregunte

Tristán: "bastante bien" le dije animadamente

Eve: "qué bueno oírlo, vamos a desayunar, y luego tenemos que ir a donde sus tíos para hablar con ellos" les dije

Silver: todos asentimos y nos sentamos alrededor del caribú y empezamos a comer, cuando estuvimos satisfechos todos nos dirigimos a la cueva de la cabeza Alpha

Winston: "Garth, Lilly están aquí" los llame desde la entrada

Lilly: "ya salimos papá" le dije con una voz cansada

Eve: "vimos que Garth y Lilly salieron de la cueva junto con sus cachorros, y todos tenían una cara de falta de sueño, "más pesadillas" les pregunte

Lilly: "toda la noche, no creo que aguante otra noche así" le dije

Garth: "estoy cansado, enviare a todos los alphas y omegas para que encuentre el origen de las pesadillas" les dije

Winston: "es cierto la manada no puede seguir con esto" le dije

Lilly: "al menos ustedes se ven que pudieron descansar" les dije

Winston: "si es cierto, y eso es lo que queríamos hablar con ustedes, dormimos en la cueva de Kate y Humphrey, aparentemente sus armaduras bloquea las energías oscuras que crean las pesadillas" les explique

Garth: "en serio" le pregunte

Winston: "es en serio, lo comprobamos" le dije

Garth: "eso puede ser bueno, si la llevamos a una gran cueva, allí podrá dormir parte de los alphas así aguantaríamos hasta que llegaran Kate y Humphrey, o hasta que encontremos lo que causa las pesadillas" le dije

Silver: "si no creo que sea una buena idea" le dije

Lilly: "sé que son de sus padres pero entenderán" les dije dulcemente mientras los seis nos íbamos por las armaduras

Silver: "no es por eso que lo decía" dije suavemente después de que se fueron

Nova: "vamos a alcanzarlos, esto no me lo quiero perder" les dije mientras empezaba a correr detrás de ellos

Los demás asintieron y empezaron a correr para ponerse al día con los demás

**¿Serán solo pesadillas, o significaran algo más?, ¿Qué es lo que trato de advertir Silver?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	5. el plan

**La primera aventura**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Nova: todos caminamos hasta la cueva de mis padres mis hermanos y yo nos sentamos y miramos sabiendo lo que iba a pasar

Garth: "es hora de mover estas cosas" les dije cuando las cogí sentí como si me pasara electricidad, "hay" grite con dolor mientras las soltaba

Lilly: "que paso" le pregunte

Garth: "no lo sé, fue como si me electrocutara cuando las toque" les explique

Lilly: "no debió ser nada" le dije mientras cogía la armadura de Kate, pero cuando la toque sentí como si me pasara electricidad, "hay" dije con dolor

Garth: "vez que si" le dije, en ese momento escuchamos unas risas viniendo de al lado nuestro, cuando miramos vi que eran nuestros sobrinos

Silver: "se los trate de advertir" les dije mientras me dejaba de reír

Winston: "que es exactamente lo que pasa" les pregunte

Silver: "bueno solo papá y mamá pueden mover las armaduras" les explique

Garth: "qué y porque" les pregunte

Silver: me encogí de hombros, "no sabemos la razón" le dije

Luz: "yo les puedo explicar" les dije

Nova: "Luz, eres tú" pregunte

Luz: "si soy yo Nova" le dije

Winston: "pensé que te fuiste con Kate y Humphrey" le dije

Luz: suspire y les dije, "no me dejaron ir, Humphrey fue muy explícito cuando me dijo que quería privacidad" les explique

Lilly: pensé que necesitabas un cuerpo para estar en este mundo" le dije confundida

Luz: "lo necesito, pero pasarme a otro cuerpo no es difícil para mí" les explique

Eve: "dentro de quien estas" le pregunte curiosa

Luz: "eso no importa, yo no tomo el control sobre el lobo, solo lo utilizo como un ancla para estar en este mundo" les dije

Lilly: "volvamos al tema importante, porque solo Humphrey y Kate puede mover las armaduras" le pregunte

Luz: "porque solo ellos se han ganado el derecho a usarlas, y para evitar que caigan en malas manos tienen ese sistema de seguridad" les explique

Nova: "y porque nosotros podemos cogerlas sin hacernos daño" le pregunte

Luz: "porque son sus hijos las armaduras también son de carácter hereditario, pueden tocarlas y moverlas pero no podrán usarlas hasta que sus padres se hayan ido" les explique

Nova: todos asentimos en comprensión

Garth: "no dejare que una estúpida armadura me gane" les dije mientras me proponía a intentar a moverla de nuevo, pero obteniendo los mismo resultados

Luz: todos vimos como intentaba una y otra vez, "Humphrey moriría por ver esto" les susurre a los demás

Nova: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "tienes razón"

Luz: después de varios intentos vimos como Garth cayó al suelo con un poco de humo saliéndole

Garth: "alguien huele a que algo se está cocinando" les pregunte aun desorientado

Nieve: "creo que eres tu papá" le dije un poco nerviosa

Nova: "eso sería armadura 1, tío Garth 0" les dije en tono de broma, haciendo que los demás se rían

Garth: "no de nuevo el marcador" dije con tristeza aun desorientado

Lilly: "estará bien" les pregunte preocupada

Luz: "no te preocupes son descargas inofensivas, solo estará desorientados por algunas horas" le dije

Winston: "supongo que no queda más opción más que los alphas duerman aquí" les dije

Luz: "cierto Pesadilla los está asechando" les dije recordando

Lilly: "si las pesadillas nos han asechado por días" le dije con cansancio

Luz: "no dije pesadillas, sino Pesadilla" les dije

Reiz: "Pesadilla es un lobo" le pregunte a ver si entendí

Luz: "más o menos, es un demonio menor que tiene aspecto de lobo y se alimenta de las pesadillas de los demás, realmente no es una gran amenaza" les dije

Winston: "si es una amenaza, sin sueño nadie puede cumplir con sus deberes" le dije seriamente

Luz: "a lo que me refieren es que no es muy fuerte si logran encontrarlo derrotarlo debería ser bastante fácil para cualquier Alpha" les dije

Lilly: "sabes cómo es" le pregunte

Luz: "hace siglos que no lo veo, pero si mal no me acuerdo tenía un pelaje marrón oscuro con ojos amarillos" les dije

Nova: "es el lobo del que sospechaba Dux" les dije recordando

Reiz: "también lo recuerdo, el tío Garth no lo dejo entrar en la manada" les dije

Lilly: "ahora que recuerdo hable con Steel, me dijo que un lobo con esa descripción intento unirse a su manada, pero también lo rechazo" les dije

Winston: "intento unirse a las tres manadas y ninguno lo dejo, eran tan sospechoso" les pregunte

Garth: "alguien más ve estrellas" les pregunte aun desorientado

Tristán: todos le dimos una mirada extraña

Luz: "sigue desorientado, por favor continúen" les dije

Reiz: "a mi si me pareció bastante sospechoso" les dije

Winston: "debemos encontrarlo y detenerlo" les dije seriamente

Lilly: "alguna idea de cómo encontrarlo" les pregunte

Luz: "Pesadilla genera una energía oscura, simplemente es buscar el lugar con la mayor cantidad de energía oscura en Jasper" les dije

Eve: "y cómo podemos hacer eso" les pregunte

Luz: "bueno, Humphrey tiene esa habilidad" les dije

Todo el mundo suspiro

Luz: "si sé que no está aquí, por lo que tendrán que buscar por todo Jasper" les dije

Nova: "no diría que todo Jasper, es obvio que no está en ninguna de las manadas, y no debe estar a más de medio día de distancia de esta manada, ya que según Luz no es tan rápido ni fuerte por lo que no pudo ir muy lejos después de que el tío Garth le negara la entrada a la manada" les explique

Lilly: todos nos sorprendimos por su deducción, "bien pensado Nova" le dije "sin duda saco la inteligencia de su padre" les dije a mis padres

Winston: "eso pensaba" les dije igual de sorprendido

Nova: "también podríamos unir fuerzas con las demás manadas para encontrar a Pesadilla" les sugerí

Winston: "es otra buena idea" le dije

Lilly: "pueden cuidar a Garth mientras hablo con Dux y Steel" les pedí a mis cachorros y sobrinos

Nieve: "cuidaremos bien papá" le dije

Lilly: "lo sé, tratare de no demorarme" les dije cariñosamente mientras les lamia las mejillas antes de irme

Winston: "nosotros hablaremos con los demás alphas e iniciaremos la búsqueda" les dije

Nova: vimos como salieron quedando nada más nosotros

Tormenta: "pobre papá, porque tiene que ser tan terco a veces" dije con un suspiro

Nova: "por cierto en cuanto tiempo va a despertar" le pregunte a Luz

Luz: "diría que en una a tres horas" le dije

Nova: "ok gracias" le dije mientras salía de la cueva

Tristán: "a dónde vas, nuestra tía nos pidió a todos que cuidáramos a nuestro tío" le dije

Nova: "lo sé, no me demoro, solo voy a ver como esta Katie" les dije

Estrella: compartí una mirada con Nieve, y le dije, "está bien, pero invítala a venir, quiero conocerla más" le dije

Nova: "está bien" le dije un poco extrañado, luego me fui a donde Katie

Nieve: "es obvio que le gusta" le dije a Estrella

Estrella: "lo sé, pero quiero hablar con ella, no quiero que lo lastime" le dije

Nieve: "te entiendo, haría lo mismo si se tratara de mi hermano" le dije asintiendo

Nova: mientras me dirigía a la cueva de Katie me encontré con Daisy, "buenos días" le dije alegremente

Daisy: "buenos días" le dije con un bostezo

Nova: "más pesadillas" le pregunte

Daisy: "toda la noche, ya estoy que no puedo más" le dije

Nova: asentí entendiendo, "pero no te preocupes mis tíos ya están tomando serias medidas para resolver ese problema" le dije

Daisy: "espero que lo solucionen" le dije, "por cierto donde están tus hermanos" le pregunte curiosa

Nova: "todos están en la cueva de mis padres, junto con mi tío y mis primos" le respondí

Daisy: "está bien si voy con ellos" le pregunte

Nova: "por supuesto seguro se alegran de verte" le dije sonriendo

Daisy: "gracias" le dije sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia allá

Nova: "sobretodo Reiz" pensé con una sonrisa mientras reanudaba mi camino, después de varios minutos llegue a la cueva de Katie, cuando entre la vi recostada mirando el techo, "buenos días, que haces" le dije curioso

Katie: "buenos días, solo te esperaba" le dije sonriendo

Nova: "en serio" le dije sonriendo

Katie: "por supuesto" le dije sonriendo, "y que quieres hacer hoy" le pregunte

Nova: "mis hermanos y primos nos están esperando en la cueva de mis padres" le dije

Katie: "entonces vamos" le dije sonriendo, aunque un poco cansada, "por cierto ya saben qué hacer para las pesadillas" le pregunte

Nova: "de hecho si, ya saben quién es el responsable, ahora van a buscarlo" le dije

Katie: "espero que lo encuentren antes de esta noche" le dije con un bostezo, "te importaría que me recueste en tu lado, estoy bastante cansada" le dije

Nova: "claro que no, adelante" le dije con una sonrisa

Katie: sonreí y me recosté sobre su costado mientras caminábamos, "tienes un pelaje muy cálido y suave" le dije sonriendo

Nova: me sonroje y le dije, "gracias, tu pelaje también es muy suave" caminamos por varios minutos hasta que llegamos a la cueva de mis padres, "es hay" le dije

Katie: suspire en decepción porque ya no podía estar así de cerca de él, ambos caminamos hasta la cueva y me quede sorprendida al ver lo grande que era la cueva, "es enorme" le dije sorprendida

Nova: "si mis papás trabajaron mucho en ella" le dije

Katie: asentí cuando mire en el interior vi al tío de Nova desmayado cerca de unas extrañas cosas brillantes, "que le paso"

Nova: "fue víctima de su propia terquedad" le dije sonriendo

Katie: le di una mirada de confusión

Nova: le explique con detenimiento lo que le había pasado

Katie: al final me estaba riendo entre dientes al imaginármelo

Nieve: "hola Katie" la salude alegremente

Katie: "hola nieve" le dije sonriendo

Estrella: "podemos hablar contigo" le pregunte

Katie: "claro" le dije mientras me acercaba a ellas, "que pasa" les pregunte

Estrella: compartí una mirada con Nieve y le dije, "notamos que desde que nos conocimos has estado muy cercana a Nova"

Katie: me sonroje un poco y solo me limite a asentir

Nieve: "no sé si lo sabes, pero parece que Nova está desarrollando sentimientos hacia ti" le dije

Katie: me sonroje aún más y le dijes tímidamente, "lo sé, también tengo ciertos sentimientos hacia el"

Estrella: "eso está bien con nosotras, pero no lo lastimes, es un buen lobo y no merece que le rompan el corazón" le dije

Katie: "lo sé, y no pensaría en hacerlo" les dije

Nieve: "bueno eso era todo" le dije sonriendo

Estrella: "porque no pasas el resto del día con nosotras y nuestras amigas" le pregunte

Katie: "no quisiera molestarlas" les dije

Estrella: "no te preocupes, además nos agradaría conocerte un poco más" le dije sonriendo

Katie: sonreí y les dije, "gracias por la invitación"

Nieve: asentí y luego me dirigí a los demás, "pueden cuidar a mi papá hasta que despierte tenemos que hacer algunas cosas" les dije

Silver: "claro, pero que van a hacer" les pregunte curioso

Nieve: sonreí y les dije, "cosas de chicas"

Reiz: vimos cómo se fueron Nieve, Estrella, esperanza, Daisy y Katie, "supongo que o la veremos más por el día de hoy" le dije con tristeza a Nova

Nova: suspire con tristeza y le dije, "lo sé"

Tormenta: "chicos saben tengo una idea" les dije

Tristán: "cual es" le pregunte

Tormenta: "porque no hacemos una pijamada, sería divertido y sería una buena forma de olvidar las pesadillas" les sugerí

Silver: "es una gran idea" le dije asintiendo

Nova: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije asintiendo

Reiz: "me parece bien, pero nos toca pedirle permiso a los abuelos" les dije

Nova: "es cierto, pero estoy seguro que no lo darán" les dije sonriendo, después de una hora vimos que el tío Garth estaba despertando

Garth: "que paso" les pregunte un poco mareado

Tormenta: "estabas tratando de mover la armadura" le dije, pero fui interrumpido

Garth: "es cierto gracias hijo" le dije mientras me acercaba a la armadura

Tormenta: "espera", pero no me hizo caso

Nova: vimos como trato de moverlas de nuevo pero con los mismos resultados

Silver: vimos como volvió a caer inconsciente, suspire y les dije, "la próxima vez le explicaremos con más rapidez"

Nova: todos asentimos, "supongo que tendremos que esperar más tiempo" les dije

**¿Podrán encontrar a pesadilla?, ¿Garth se rendirá o seguirá siendo electrocutado?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **

**Por cierto gracias a ALFATOA que me dio la idea de la pijamada **


	6. planeacion

**La primera aventura**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, por cierto lamento la demora en actualizar, pero he estado bastante ocupado con la Universidad **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Lilly: había llamado a una reunión con los líderes de las demás manadas, estaba un poco nerviosa, porque estaba yo sola, "vamos Lilly tu puedes hacerlo" me dije a mi mismo para darme confianza, estaba sentada enfrente de la frontera del territorio, cuando de repente vi como Steel y Dux llegaron de diferentes lados

Dux: "si decía que ese aullido sonaba raro" le dije cuando vi que era Lilly la que nos llamo

Steel: rodé los ojos y le dije, "hola Lilly"

Lilly: "hola a los dos" les dije

Dux: "que es lo que pasa" le pregunte

Lilly: "confirmamos lo que dijiste hace unos días, el lobo misterioso que intento unirse a las manadas hace unos días es el culpable de las pesadillas" les dije

Dux: "ya me lo presentía" le dije

Steel: "como lo saben" le pregunte

Lilly: "no lo confirmo uno de nuestros amigos, con habilidades especiales, si saben a qué me refiero" les dije

Dux: "si es alguno de los dioses, nos podrían ayudar a localizarlo" le dije

Lilly: "no es ninguno de ellos, ambos están en el primer valle, el que no lo confirmo fue Luz" les dije

Steel: "si ya lo recuerdo la contra parte de Oscuridad" le dije asintiendo

Dux: "pensé que se fue con Kate y Humphrey" les dije

Lilly: "nos dijo que Humphrey no lo dejo ir, porque querían privacidad" les explique

Steel: "entonces que vamos a hacer" les pregunte

Lilly: "tenemos un plan, sabemos que el lobo no está en ninguna de nuestras manadas, y no debe está a más de un día de distancia, por lo que vamos a poner a todos nuestro alphas disponibles a buscarlo, debido al área que hay no nos debería llevar más de dos días localizarlo" les dije

Dux: "es un buen plan" le dije asintiendo

Steel: "estoy de acuerdo, de hecho es muy buen plan, no había considerado que el área de búsqueda se podía reducir tanto" le dije

Lilly: "bueno de hecho fue mi sobrino Nova el que lo dedujo" les dije

Steel: "sí que es un chico listo" le dijo sorprendido

Dux: "sin duda se parece mucho a su padre" le dije estando de acuerdo

Lilly: hablamos por varios minutos más cuadrando donde serían los grupos de búsqueda y que sectores buscarían estos, con nuestro plan haríamos un barrido total en un día y medio, "supongo que es todo" les dije

Steel: "eso creo, voy a preparar a los alphas" le dije

Dux: "hare lo mismo" le dije

Lilly: vi como los dos se fueron y me fui a preparar a los alphas, "espero que Garth ya haya despertado" pensé, decidí ir a ver como estaba, cuando llegue a la cueva note que seguía inconsciente, "sigue inconsciente" les dije sorprendida

Reiz: "si" le dije con un suspiro

Lily: "pensé que Luz dijo que estaría inconsciente solo unas cuantas horas" les dije cofundado

Tormenta: "así fue, pero cuando se levantó intento nuevamente mover las armaduras y le paso lo mismo" le explique

Lilly: "abecés es muy terco, pero lo hace con las mejores intenciones" les dije

Tormenta: "por cierto mamá, me preguntaba si podíamos tener un pijamada" le pregunte

Lilly: pensé por un momento y les dije, "sería una buena forma para apartar sus mentes de las pesadillas"

Tormenta: "es un sí" le pregunte con esperanza

Lilly: "por mi está bien, pero tendrán que hablar con los abuelo Winston y con la abuela Eve para que dejen ir a tus primos" le dije

Tormenta: "está bien, gracias mamá" le dije alegremente mientras la abrazada

Lilly: cuando rompimos el abrazo les dije, "cuando Garth se despierte, díganle que lo estoy esperando en la cueva de la cabeza Alpha, y no lo dejen acercarse a las armaduras" les dije con una sonrisa

Silver: "les diremos tía" le dije

Lilly: sonreí y, "donde esta Nieve, Estrella y Esperanza" les pregunte al no verlas en la cueva

Nova: "no sabemos, se fueron hace una hora" le dije

Lilly: "que se fueron a hacer" le pregunte

Tristán: "no tenemos idea, solo nos dijeron que se iban a hacer cosas de chicas, luego se fueron junto con Daisy y Katie" le explique

Lilly: "entiendo" les dije asintiendo, "nos vemos más tarde, aún tengo varias cosas que hacer" les dije mientras me iba a organizar los alphas

Nova: después de algunas horas más notamos que el tío Garth estaba despertando

Garth: "mi cabeza" dije adolorido mientras me levantaba, "que paso" les pregunte a los cachorros

Tristán: "te desmayaste después de ser electrocutado por las armaduras, repetidamente" le dije

Garth: "es cierto, no dejare que eso me gane" les dije

"NO" todos gritaron mientras se ponían en su camino

Tormenta: "papá por favor, detente ya, no quiero que salgas herido" le dije con preocupación

Garth: vi cómo se preocupaba por mí, suspire y le dije, "está bien, lo hare por ti"

Tormenta: "gracias papá" le dije alegremente, "por cierto mamá te está esperando en la cueva de la cabeza Alpha" le dije

Garth: "gracias" e dije y me fui a donde Lilly

Nova: "bueno y que quieren hacer" les pregunte

Silver: "qué tal si vamos a jugar un poco" les sugerí

Tormenta: "los alcanzo más tarde necesito dormir un poco" les dije con un bostezo

Nova: "está bien, te entendemos, que descanses" le dije mientras salíamos de la cueva

Tormenta: me recosté cerca de la entrada y me quede dormido de inmediato

Reiz: "qué tal si nos refrescamos un poco en el rio" les sugerí

Nova: "me gusta esa idea" le dije asintiendo

Silver: "por mi está bien" le dije asintiendo

Tristán: "suena como un montón de diversión" estuve de acuerdo

Reiz: como todos estuvimos de acuerdo caminamos hasta el rio más cercano, cuando llegamos vimos a Estrella y Esperanza nadando en el rio mientras que Daisy, Niky y Nieve estaban durmiendo en la orilla, "conque aquí es donde estaban" les dije mientras nos acercábamos

Estrella: me encogí de hombros, "venimos a refrescarnos, pero parece que algunas personas necesitan dormir" les dije mientras señalaba a Daisy, Katie, Nieve

Silver: "si sabemos cómo es, Tormenta se quedó dormido en la cueva de nuestros padres" le dije

Esperanza: "quieren entrar a jugar" les pregunte

Tristán: "si a eso venimos" le dije alegremente, todos entramos al lago y empezamos a jugar diferentes juegos, principalmente tuvimos una guerra de agua, después de algunas horas salimos del lago y nos sentamos en la orilla para secarnos, "por cierto Tormenta tiene la idea de hacer una pijamada que les parece" les pregunte

Esperanza: "parece divertido" le dije sonriendo

Estrella: "es cierto es una buena idea" le dije

Silver: "pero debemos pedirle permiso a nuestros abuelos primero" les dije

Estrella: "sé que dirán que si" les dije optimistamente

Esperanza: "me pregunto si Daisy y Katie querrán venir también" les dije

Tristán: "preguntémosles" les dije

Estrella: "buena idea, Reiz, puedes despertar a Daisy mientras que Nova despierta a Katie, y yo me encargo de Nieve" les dije

Reiz: ambos asentimos y me acerque a Daisy, "Daisy despierta" le dije cariñosamente, mientras la movía suavemente con mi hocico

Daisy: cuando abrí los ojos vi a Reiz mirándome, "otro sueño" dije con un suspiro

Reiz: me reí entre dientes y le pregunte, "acaso sueñas conmigo a menudo"

Daisy: en ese momento me di cuenta de que no era un sueño, por lo que me sonroje profundamente, "q-que p-pasa" le pregunte nerviosa tratando de cambiar de tema

Reiz: me reí ligeramente y le dije, "es que Tormenta planea hacer una pijamada esta noche, nos preguntaba si querías ir"

Daisy: "me encantaría" le dije alegremente, "pero tengo que preguntarle a mis padres" le dije

Reiz: asentí

Nova: "Katie" le dije suavemente mientras la movía con mi hocico

Katie: "cinco minutos más Nova" le dije mientras me daba la vuelta

Nova: me reí ligeramente y le dije, "vamos estoy seguro que quieres oír esto"

Katie: bostece y lo mire, "que pasa" le pregunte curiosa

Nova: "bueno Tormenta va a hacer un pijamada esta noche, nos preguntaba si querías venir" le explique

Katie: "no lo sé, vas a ir" le pregunte

Nova: "si me dan permiso, si" le dije sonriendo

Katie: "entonces si" le dije sonriendo

Nova: me alegre porque iba a ir

Katie: "pero tienes que llevarme a donde es el lugar, para que no me pierda" le dije sonriendo

Nova: "por supuesto" le dije sonriendo

Estrella: "Nieve, despierta" le dije mientras la movía con mi pata

Nieve: bostece y le pregunte, "que pasa"

Estrella: "tenemos que decirte algo" le dije

Nieve: me levante y me senté enfrente de ella, "sobre que" le pregunte curiosa

Estrella: "al parecer a tu hermano le dieron permiso de hacer una pijamada" le dije

Nieve: "que bien" le dije alegremente, en lo personal he tenido ganas de hacer una hace tiempo

Silver: "vamos a buscar a nuestros abuelos para preguntarles" les dije

Nova: todos asentimos pero antes de que me fuera fui detenido por Katie

Katie: "puedo ir contigo" le pregunte

Nova: "por supuesto" le dije alegremente

Katie: sonreí y camine a su lado

Daisy: "voy a preguntarles a mis papás así que espero verlos más tarde" les dije antes de irme

Reiz: "está bien, te espero ver esta noche" le dije

Daisy: "también te espero ver" me dije suavemente a mí misma

Nieve: "por cierto saben dónde está mi hermano" les pregunte

Silver: "se quedó durmiendo en la cueva de nuestros padres" le dije

Nieve: asentí y les dije, "gracias" luego me fui a buscarlo

Tristán: mientras caminábamos les pregunte, "donde creen que estén nuestros abuelos" les pregunte

Silver: "es posible que en la cueva Alpha" les dije, vi como asintieron y empezamos a caminar hasta la cueva de la cabeza Alpha, cuando llegamos solo vimos a nuestros tíos, "hola tíos, saben dónde están el abuelo Winston y la abuela Eve" les pregunte

Lilly: "si mal no recuerdo dijeron que iban a hablar con sus otros abuelos en el valle del este" les dije

Silver: "gracias tía" le dije sonriendo, y nos fuimos allí

Katie: cuando llegamos al valle pude ver cuatro lobos hablando jugando un extraño juego con dos aves, "que hacen" le pregunte a Nova confundida

Nova: "están jugando un juego llamado Golf, es como su pasatiempo" le explique

Katie: asentí y caminamos hasta ellos

Blaze: estaba hablando con Winston cuando note que nuestros nietos se acercaban, cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca les dije alegremente, "hola cachorros"

Silver: "hola abuelo Blaze, abuela Luna" le dije alegremente

Luna: "como están nuestros nietos" le pregunte sonriendo

Esperanza: "muy bien" le dije sonriendo

Luna: "me alegra escucharlo" le dije sonriendo

Eve: "por que vinieron" les pregunte curiosa, sabiendo que nos buscaban para algo

Nova: "es que Tormenta y Nieve van a hacer una pijamada esta noche, y nos preguntábamos si nos dejan ir" les pregunte

Winston: lo pensé por un segundo y le dije sonriendo, "por mi está bien", luego mire a Eve

Eve: "no lo sé, nunca estuve muy cómoda de que su madre y su tía hicieran una, pero estoy segura que sus padres lo aprobarían" le dije

Estrella: "muchas gracias" les con alegría

Luna: "por cierto quien eres" le pregunte cariñosamente al cachorro al lado de Nova

Katie: "me llamo Katie, soy nueva aquí" les dije con respecto y con un poco de nervios

Luna: "mucho gusto en conocerte, me llamo Luna, y él es mi compañero Blaze" nos presente

Katie: "mucho gusto, señores" le dije respetuosamente

Nova: luego nos despedimos y nos regresamos a la cueva de nuestros tíos para preguntarle a Tormenta y Nieve donde sería la pijamada, cuando llegamos los vimos hablando con sus papás, "hola" los salude

Lilly: "hola a todos" les dije dulcemente

Silver: "vinimos a preguntar dónde seria la pijamada" les dije alegremente

Garth: "de estábamos hablando, pensamos que sería mejor que la hicieran aquí" les dije

Reiz: "me parece bien" les dije sonriendo

Nieve: "entonces aquí será" les dije sonriendo

Garth: "por cierto quien más va a venir a parte de ustedes" les pregunte

Nova: "Katie va a venir" les dije

Reiz: "y Daisy le está pidiendo permiso a sus padres" le dije

Garth: "menos mal no son tantos" le susurre a Lilly

Lilly: "lo sé, en lo personal no sé cómo Kate y Humphrey vigilaron a todos esos cachorros en la última pijamada" le dije, luego recordé algo, "por cierto Katie tus padres saben que vas a quedarte aquí esta noche" le pregunte

Katie: mire al suelo con tristeza y le dije, "mis padres están muy lejos de aquí"

Lilly: "lo siento cariño no sabía" le dije arrepentida por haberle preguntado

Katie: negué con la cabeza, "no quiero hablar del tema" le dije luego me fui de la cueva

Nova: "odia hablar de eso" les dije, luego la empecé a seguir, "Katie espera"

Garth: vi como Lilly miraba el piso con tristeza, "no te culpes amor, no sabías" le dije cariñosamente

Lilly: "no quise entristecer así a Katie" le dije con tristeza

Garth: "tranquila no sabías, además ya fue Nova para animarla" le dije cariñosamente

Lilly: sonreí y le dije, "gracias" luego le di un rápido beso

**¿Podrá Nova animar a Katie?, ¿encontraran a Pesadilla, y si lo hacen podrán detenerlo?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **

**Por cierto tengo nueva información de Alpha y omega 3, hace poco se dio a conocer la portada del DVD, junto con una sinopsis, aquí esta traducida**

**¡Únete a la manada en esta aventura salvaje, afectuosa y totalmente asombrosa protagonizada por los alphas y omegas favoritos de todos! Es hora de que "los grandes juegos del lobo", cuando todos los alfas en los paquetes hacen de lado sus diferencias para una competencia amistosa. Cuando un accidente inesperado pone a muchos lobos estrella alpha de nuestra manada fuera de servicio, un nuevo equipo es ensamblado que incluye amigos del bosque no de la manada. Puede el entrenador Humphrey llevar a su grupo de gentuza de "perdedores" a la victoria? Descúbrelo en esta película emocionante que te dejará aullando por más!**

**Por cierto TONY ALPHA por supuesto que puedes publicar mis historias en tu Facebook y en las otras páginas, y realmente me inspira mucho ver como a todos les ha gustado mis historias, muchas gracias a todos mis lectores **


	7. la pijamada

**La primera aventura **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. Nova

Estaba corriendo detrás de Katie, estaba muy preocupado por ella, "Katie por favor hablemos" le pedí

Katie: o le hice caso y seguí corriendo hasta que mis lágrimas no me dejaron ver por dónde iba, lo que me obligo a detenerme

Cuando por fin la alcance vi que estaba sentada llorando, con cuidado me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado

Katie: cuando sentí a Nova mi lado lo abrace y empecé a llorar en su pecho

Le acaricie la espalda y le dije suavemente, "lamento mucho que mi tía haya tocado ese tema"

Katie: "los extraño mucho" solloce

"sé que debe ser así, pero ellos te enviaron aquí porque quieren que tengas una vida feliz y segura, estoy seguro que odiaran verte tan triste" le dije cariñosamente

Katie: lo mire fijamente mientras una pequeña sonrisa crecía en mi rostro, me seque las lágrimas y le dije, "gracias Nova, por todo, eres lo único que me ayuda a sobrepasar este duro momento"

Nova: sonreí y le dije tiernamente, "siempre estaré ahí para ti"

Katie: "lo sé" le dije sonriendo, me acerque a él y conecte nuestras bocas en un beso

Nova: estaba sorprendido, pero disfrute cada momento

Katie: nos separamos después de unos pocos segundos, vi que aún estaba aturdido por lo que paso, me reí entre dientes y le dije, "vamos tenemos que volver"

Nova: solo pude asentir porque aún seguía procesando lo que había pasado, y ambos empezamos a caminar, "no puedo creer que nos besamos" pensé alegremente

Lilly: cuando vi que Katie y Nova entraron a la cueva me acerque a ella y le dije, "en verdad siento mucho haber tocado el tema, no tenía idea" le dije disculpándome

Katie: "tranquila señora, lo siento por haber reaccionado aun, es que aún me queda muy difícil aceptarlo" le explique

Lilly: le sonreí y le dije dulcemente, "ven cariño, los estábamos esperando"

Nova: ambos asentimos y entramos, cuando mire vi que Daisy ya estaba aquí, "parece que te dieron permiso" le dije alegremente

Daisy: "así es, mis padres les pareció bien que viniera, que sería un bueno para relajarse y olvidarse de todo ese asunto de las pesadillas" les dije sonriendo

Katie: "me alegro de que hallas venido" le dije sonriendo, en lo personal me agradaba Daisy a pesar de que la conozco desde hace muy poco

Garth: "ya volvemos vamos por la cena, no se salgan de la cueva" les dije

Nieve: todos asentimos y vimos como salían, cuando se fueron empezamos a hablar, "me alegra e que hallas podido venir" le dije alegremente a Daisy

Daisy: "igualmente" le dije sonriendo

Tormenta: "por cierto que quieren hacer hasta que mis papás vuelvan con la cena" les pregunte

Tristán: todos nos pusimos a pensar hasta que les sugerí "que les parece si jugamos adivinanzas" les sugerí

Nova: todos asentimos estando de acuerdo

Silver: "está bien yo primero" les dije, pensé por un segundo y les dije, "que es muy alto, delgado y verde" y vi como todos se pusieron a pensar

Reiz: "el tío Salty después de un viaje muy agitado de deslizamiento en trineo" le dije

Silver: negué con la cabeza

Katie: "un árbol" le pregunte

Silver: asentí sonriendo, "si un árbol" les dije

Garth: después de diez minutos Lilly yo estábamos volviendo a la cueva con dos caribúes que cogimos de la zona de alimentación, cuando llegamos a la entrada de la cueva vimos que estaban jugando adivinanzas

Lilly: "es hora de cenar" les dije dulcemente

Tormenta: todos detuvimos el juego nos acercamos a donde mis padres, ellos nos dejaron un caribú, mientras que ellos comían del otro

Lilly: cuando terminamos les dije, "nosotros vamos a hablar con el grupo de búsqueda para ver si ya encontraron a Pesadilla"

Garth: "volveremos en una o dos horas, no quiero que se aleje mucho de la cueva" les dije

Nieve: todos asentimos, "no te preocupes papá" le dije sonriendo

Garth: sonreí y ambos nos fuimos, mientras caminábamos le pregunte a Lilly, "crees que es bueno dejarlos solos"

Lilly: "por supuesto, acaso nunca fuiste a una pijamada" le pregunte

Garth: con tristeza negué con la cabeza, "mi papá nunca me dejo ir a una" le dije con tristeza

Lilly: "lo siento cariño" le dije mientras cariñosamente le lamia la mejilla

Garth: sonreí por su afecto y le dije, "no importa, sé que lo hacía porque creía que era lo mejor para mi"

Lilly: sonreí, pero le dije, "de todas maneras me parece mal que nunca hayas podido ir a una pijamada, son muy divertidas"

Garth: "si pero ya es un poco tarde para ir a una" le dije

Lilly: "es cierto, pero siempre puedes salir una noche con tus amigos, sé que no es igual, pero es parecido" le dije sonriendo

Garth: "me gustaría, pero sabes que te dejaría sola con los cachorros" le dije

Lilly: "insisto te lo mereces" le dije sonriendo

Garth: "gracias, pero creo que esperare un poco" le dije

Lilly: "porque" le pregunte confundida

Garth: "bueno, la primera razón es que tenemos que solucionar lo de Pesadilla" le dije

Lilly: "y la segunda" le pregunte

Garth: suspire, "no tengo tantos amigos, y el coyote ya se convirtió en uno de mis mejores amigos, preferiría esperar a que regresar" le confesé

Lilly: sonreí y le dije, "me alegra mucho de que se convirtieron en amigos"

Garth: "después de nuestro primer encuentro es difícil creer que algún día lo llamaría uno de mis mejores amigos" le dije sonriendo

Lilly: "en lo personal me alegra mucho, ya que somos familia, Kate y yo esperábamos que se llevaran bien" le dije sonriendo

Garth: sonreí y le pregunte curioso, "por cierto ya que tocamos el tema, tu si has ido a alguna pijamada"

Lilly: "si algunas" le dije sonriendo

Garth: "en serio y como fue" le pregunte curioso

Lilly: "en general son bastantes divertidas, pero en mi opinión la mejor fue una que Kate y yo hicimos, cuando éramos cachorras" le dije

Garth: "en serio y porque" le pregunte

Lilly: "bueno invitamos a todas nuestras amigas pero hicimos algo que nadie se imaginó que haríamos" le dije sonriendo

Garth: "en serio, que" le pregunte

Lilly: "bueno uno de los amigos de Humphrey hizo ese día una pijamada también pero para los chicos, y nosotros nos escapamos de nuestra cueva y fuimos a su pijamada, y nos terminamos divirtiendo mucho más" le explique

Garth: "me imagino" le dije sonriendo

Lilly: "por eso sé que se divertirán más si no estamos" le dije dulcemente

Garth: "entiendo" le dije asintiendo

Mientras tanto en la cueva de la cabeza Alpha

Tormenta: habíamos jugado un par de rondas más de adivinanzas, hasta que decidimos cambiar de juego, "y que quieren jugar ahora" les pregunte

Estrella: Nieve y yo nos miramos y les sugerí, "que les parece un juego de verdad o reto"

Silver: "puede ser interesante" le dije sonriendo

Tormenta: "estoy de acuerdo con Silver" les dije

Tristán: "si suena muy divertido" le dije animadamente

Nieve: como todos estaban de acuerdo Salí a buscar una rama para jugar, poco después regrese con una rama que tenía un punta partida en dos, "usaremos esto, a quien le caiga la parte con la punta partida será su turno" les explique

Todos asintieron y se sentaron en círculo, en el siguiente orden, Estrella, Nieve, Tormenta, Tristán, Reiz, Daisy, Nova, Katie, Silver, Esperanza

Nieve: "yo empiezo" les dije sonriendo, mientras hacía girar la rama y termino en Silver, "verdad o reto" le pregunte

Silver: "reto" le dije con confianza

Nieve: "está bien, te reto a ir al lago cercano y que te des un remojón" le dije sonriendo

Silver: "qué, pero si el agua esta helada a esta hora" le dije

Nieve: "ese es el reto, al menos que no tengas el valor de hacerlo" le dije sonriendo

Silver: "te lo demostrare" le dije mientras salía de la cueva

Nova: vimos como Silver salió de cueva, algo que lo caracterizaba es que le molestaba que le dijeran miedoso, después de unos pocos minutos vimos que volvió empapado y estaba temblando

Silver: "l-lo h-hice" le dije tartamudeando del frio

Nova: "estas bien" le pregunte preocupado

Silver: "s-solo es u-un p-poco de f-frio" le dije tartamudeando, me sacudí el agua intencionalmente mojando a Nieve el proceso

Nieve: "oye" le gruñí

Silver: "que" le dije tratando de sonar inocente

Estrella: "mejor continuamos" les dije

Silver: asentí y me senté en mi lugar, y gire la rama, que termino en Tormenta, "verdad o reto" le pregunte

Tormenta: "verdad" le dije ya que tenía miedo de que me diera una reto tan o más difícil que le toco a el

Silver: "cuál es el momento más vergonzoso que sepas que le haya pasado a tu hermana" le dije sonriendo

Tormenta: "ah, eso es fácil, fue cuando termino dentro de un tronco cuando papá le intento enseñar algunos trucos alphas" les dije

Flash back

Nieve: estábamos dando un paseo cuando le pregunte a mi papá una cosa que he tenido en mente hace tiempo, "papá me puedes enseñar algunos trucos de alphas"

Garth: estaba sorprendido, "segura" le pregunte pensando que era un poco pronto para pensar en eso

Nieve: "si, por favor, quiero ser una Alpha tan bueno como lo eres tu cuando crezca" le dije animadamente

Garth: sonreí con orgulloso y alegre de ver lo que pensaba mi hija de mí, "si es lo que quieres, claro, siempre que esté bien con tu madre" le dije sonriendo mientras miraba a Lilly

Nieve: mire a mamá

Lilly: sonreí y le dije cariñosamente, "por mi está bien, pero siempre que sea un ritmo calmado"

Nieve: agite la cola con emoción y mire a papá

Garth: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "muy bien, vamos"

Nieve: todos seguimos a papá hasta un pequeño lugar en el bosque, (muy parecido donde Garth intento enseñarle a Lilly en la primera película)

Garth: "pon atención y has lo mismo que yo" le instruí

Nieve: asentí y me prepare para imitarlo

Garth: "primero ponte e posición" le dije mientras lo hacia

Nieve: asentí y lo imite

Garth: "te enfocas en tu objetivo" le dije mientras miraba una de las dos piñas que estaban colgando, "y luego saltas" le dije mientras saltaba y atrapaba la piña con mi boca aterrizando en el tronco

Nieve: asentí y salte con mucha fuerza, pude sujetar la piña pero no pude detenerme en el mismo lugar que papá y seguí derecho hasta un tronco hueco donde quede atrapada

Garth: "Nieve" dije preocupado mientras soltaba la piña y me acerque a ella, cuando llegue a donde estaba vi que se había quedado en el interior de una trunco, "no de nuevo" pensé con un suspiro, "estas bien cariño" le pregunte preocupado

Nieve: "si papá, pero no puedo salir" le dije mientras intentaba salir

Lilly: cuando Tormenta y yo llegamos a donde estaban note que Nieve estaba atrapada en el tronco, me recordó a mí misma cuando Garth intento enseñarme algunos trucos de alphas

Garth: con cuidado ayude a salir a Nieve del tronco

Nieve: "gracias papá" le dije mientras me sacudía el polvo

Lilly: me acerque a Garth y le dije suavemente, "creo que deberías dejar de iniciar con ese truco"

Garth: asentí, "tienes razón" le dije a Lilly, luego me dirigí a Nieve y le dije, "lo siento cariño, debí iniciar con algo más sencillo"

Nieve: "no te preocupes, ya lo hare mejor la próxima vez" le dije animadamente

Garth: sonreí orgulloso al ver su determinación

Lilly: "sin duda tiene tu actitud" le dije cariñosamente a Garth mientras sonreía

Fin del Flash back

Silver: todos nos estábamos riendo imaginándonos a Nieve atrapada de un tronco

Nieve: me sonroje profundamente y le dije, "mejor continuemos"

Tormenta: asentí y gire la rama, la cual se detuvo en Estrella, "reto o verdad" le pregunte

Estrella: "Reto" le dije con confianza

Tormenta: pensé por un segundo y le dije, "camina alrededor de la cueva sobre tus patas traseras"

Estrella: asentí e intente ponerme solo sobre mis patas traseras, pero termine cayendo de espalda, lo intente un par de veces pero con el mismo resultado, suspire, "no puedo" admití, haciendo que todos compartieran una pequeña risa antes de que continuara, gire la rama y termino en Daisy, "verdad o reto" le pregunte sonriendo

Daisy: "reto" le dije sonriendo

Estrella: pensé por un segundo y recordé que ella tenía sentimientos hacia Reiz, sonreí y le dije, "te reto a besar a Reiz"

Daisy: "que" le dije mientras me sonrojaba profundamente

Estrella: "ya me escuchaste" le dije con una sonrisa

Daisy: una parte de mi estaba muy feliz de que me retara a eso, pero la otra estaba muy nerviosa, no por lo que los otros dijeran o pensaran, sino por la reacción de Reiz, lo mire y vi que también estaba sonrojado, le di una pequeña sonrisa

Reiz: estaba nervioso, sin duda tenía sentimientos hacia Daisy, pero tenía miedo de que eso arruinara nuestra amistad, cuando vi que me estaba dando una pequeña sonrisa, le di una sonrisa mientras asentía en confirmación

Daisy: me acerque a él hasta que nuestras bocas se conectaron en un beso, no duro mucho, pero sentí como si hubiera durado toda la vida

Reiz: cuando nos separamos cada uno tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, luego escuchamos unas risas, miramos a un lado y vimos que eran Estrella y Nieve

Estrella: "solo ignórenos" les dije sonriendo

Nieve: "no queríamos interrumpir a los tortolitos" le dije sonriendo

Daisy: ambos nos sonrojamos profundamente y les dije, "mejor continuemos", y gire la rama que termino en Nova, "verdad o reto" le pregunte

Nova: "verdad" le dije

Daisy: pensé por un momento y sabía que preguntarle para que todos olvidaran lo que acabo de pasar, "tú estás enamorado de alguien" le pregunte

Nova: "si" le dije asintiendo, lo que sorprendió a Tristán, Esperanza, Tormenta y Silver

Daisy: "quien" le pregunte curiosa

Nova: negué con la cabeza y le dije, "no les diré"

Daisy: "pero tienes que responder" le dije

Nova: "tú me preguntaste si me gustaba alguien, pero jamás de quien se trataba, así que técnicamente si te respondí" le dije sonriendo

Silver: "tiene razón" le dije asintiendo

Daisy: suspire en derrota, "a veces se me olvida lo listo que es" me dije a mi misma

Nova: gire la rama y se detuvo en Silver, "verdad o reto" le pregunte

Silver: "verdad" le dije sonriendo

Nova: pensé por un segundo y le pregunte, "cuál es tu mayor miedo"

Silver: suspire y les confesé, "que algo malo les pase a nuestros padres", vi que todo el mundo se quedó callado no sabiendo que decir, sacudí mi cabeza de esos pensamientos y gire la rama que termino en Katie, "verdad o reto" le pregunte

Katie: "reto" le dije sonriendo

Silver: "párate de cabeza y mantente así por un minuto" le dije sonriendo

Katie: "fácil" le dije sonriendo mientras me paraba de cabeza, pero después de treinta segundos sentía como la sangre se me estaba viniendo a la cabeza, ya no pude aguantar más y me caí, vi como todos se rieron menos Nova que tenía una cara de preocupación

Nova: "estas bien" le pregunte preocupado

Katie: sonreí y le dije, "tranquilo, estoy bien", luego gire la rama y termino en Nova, "verdad o reto" le pregunte, pero rápidamente le di un guiño

Nova: sonreí y le dije, "reto"

Katie: pensé por un segundo y le dije juguetonamente, "te reto a darme un beso"

Nova: sonreí y me acerque a ella ambos nos besamos por pocos segundos antes de separarnos, ambos teníamos una gran sonrisa en la cara

Silver: "ya veo quien te gusta" les dije sonriendo

Nova: sonreí, "bien lo admito me gusta Katie" les dije alegremente

**¿Qué más pasara en la pijamada?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	8. la revelacion

**La primera aventura **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, lamento la demora, pero he estado bastante ocupado con la universidad y mi internet a molestado mucho en la última semana **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Nova: después de jugar por unas horas más, todos estábamos muy cansados y nos recostamos a dormir, vi como todos se quedaron rápidamente dormidos en diferentes partes de la cueva, los único que quedábamos despiertos eran Katie, Reiz, y Daisy

Katie: "te importa si me acuesto a tu lado" le pregunte sonriendo

Nova: sonreí y le dije, "adelante"

Kate: asentí y me recosté a su lado, quedándome dormida casi de inmediato

Nova: cuando vi que Katie se quedó dormida sonreí y puse mi brazo sobre ella para protegerla del frio

Reiz: sonreí al ver a Nova y Katie, me alegraba mucho por mi hermano, luego mire al otro lado de la cueva, y vi a Daisy recostada al otro lado de la cueva, vi como todos los demás ya estaban dormidos, "supongo que es un buen momento para preguntarle" me dije a mi mismo, me levante y camine hasta ella, "podemos hablar" le pregunte un poco nervioso

Daisy: "claro" le deje con curiosidad de que quería decirme

Reiz: me senté enfrente de ella, y vi que ella también se sentó, "solo quería saber si ese beso de antes, fue solamente por el reto o significo algo más" le pregunte

Daisy: me sonroje un poco, "ese fue mi primer beso, lo había guardado para alguien que me gustara, y ningún reto me haría cambiar de opinión" le dije sonriendo pero tímidamente

Reiz: "quieres decir que" pero fui interrumpido por Daisy

Daisy: "que me gustas y mucho, pero jamás había tenido el valor de decirte" le confesé

Reiz: una enorme sonrisa creció en mi cara, al saber que la chica que me gusta, también tiene sentimientos hacia mí, "también me gustas mucho, y he querido decírtelo hace tiempo" le dije sonriendo

Daisy: sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla

Reiz: sonreí y le devolví el afecto, "te importaría si me acuesto a tu lado" le pregunte

Daisy: sonreí y le dije dulcemente, "me gustaría tu compañía"

Reiz: sonreí y me recosté a su lado

Daisy: me acerque a él y puse mi cabeza sobre su hombro, "buenas noches" le dije sonriendo

Reiz: "buenas noches" le dije con cariño, luego ambos nos caímos profundamente dormidos

Mientras tanto en la frontera Jasper

Garth: Lilly y yo estábamos a punto de devolvernos cuando de repente vimos a Scar acercándose a nosotros, "que pasa Scar" le pregunte al ver lo apurado que estaba

Scar: "los lobos localizaron el escondite de Pesadilla, lo estamos esperando para atacar" le informe

Garth: asentí y le dije, "vamos"

Scar: asentí y los guie hasta donde estaban todos

Garth: cuando llegamos vimos a Steel, Dux, Winston, Eve, Blaze, Luna, y mis padres, junto con diez alphas, "vamos a terminar con el de una vez" les dije seriamente

Winston: "vamos, tenemos que detener esas pesadillas, la manada necesita descansar" les dije en tono serio, vi como todos asintieron y empezamos a caminar hasta la cueva donde se había localizado a Pesadilla, cuando entramos vimos una lobo sentado en medio de la cueva con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

Blaze: "tú eres Pesadilla" le pregunte gruñendo

Pesadilla: "así es Blaze" le dije sonriendo malvadamente

Blaze: "como sabes mi nombre" le pregunte mientras me ponía en posición de ataque

Pesadilla: me reí y les dije, "es el de todos, me alimento de sus pesadillas, pero también me divierto observándolas"

Lilly: "que es lo que buscas" le pregunte

Pesadilla: "alimento, las pesadillas me alimentan" les explique

Luna: "porque aquí, no tiene sentido" le dije

Pesadilla: "lo dicen por el guardián, piensan que nadie se atrevería a venir con el aquí, verdad" le dije sonriendo malvadamente

Winston: "sabes de Humphrey" le dije sorprendido

Pesadilla: "están bromeando todos los demonios y monstruos en el planeta lo sabemos, sentimos su presencia cuando apareció" les explique

Garth: "entonces viniste a luchar contra el" le pregunte gruñendo

Pesadilla: "estás loco, no podría con él, y por desgracia todos los de mi especie lo saben, pero no se confíen, por todo bien hay un mal, cuando su guardián apareció, un mal muy grande apareció en el infierno" les dije mientras sonreía malvadamente

Lilly: "pero se quedara allí, todos los que van al infierno se quedan allí" le dije

Pesadilla: "pero él no fue al infierno, el nació en el infierno, exactamente hace tres años, con tres meses y cinco días" les dije

Luna: hice cálculos rápidos y me di cuenta de algo, "el mismo día en que nació Humphrey" les dije

Pesadilla: "bien y mal, nace un bien, nacerá un mal" les dije malvadamente

Tony: "y quien es el" le pregunte

Pesadilla: "no les puedo decir su nombre, pero lo conocen como el guardián del infierno" les dije malvadamente

Winston: "nos preocuparemos de eso a su debido tiempo, pero ahora nos encargaremos de ti" le gruñí mientras lo rodeábamos

Pesadilla: me reí y les dije, "no será tan fácil"

Garth: vimos como se convirtió en una nube de humo, intente saltar sobre él, pero la atravesé y seguí derecho

Winston: oímos como una risa malvada se alejaba, "maldición" gruñí

Blaze: "tenemos que localizarlo y atraparlo" les dije con seriedad

Thasha: "como lo atraparemos, se puede convertir en humo y escapar" les dije

Lilly: pensé por un momento y les dije, "de pronto Luz sepa algo"

Winston: "es una buena idea, pero donde se supone que esta" les pregunte

Garth: todos nos quedamos cayados y esperamos que hablara de repente como lo acostumbraba, "no creo que está aquí" les dije

Lilly: "lo que significa que no está en ninguno de nosotros" les dije

Winston: "quien más estaba con nosotros cuando hablo" les dije mientras trataba de recordar

Eve: "estamos tú, Lilly, Garth, los cachorros y yo" le dije en ese momento abrimos los ojos, "está en uno de los cachorros" dije cuando me di cuenta

Winston: "tenemos que ir a donde ellos" les dije

Lilly: negué con la cabeza, "están teniendo un pijamada, dejemos que se diviertan, mañana hablaremos con Luz" les dije

Garth: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije

Blaze: "bueno en ese caso es mejor que todos tratemos de tener un descanso" les dije

Winston: "eso me recuerda, creo que deberíamos pasar la noche en la cueva de Kate y Humphrey, recuerden que sus armaduras nos protegen de las pesadillas" les dije

Tony: "es cierto" le dije asintiendo

Lilly: "que pasa con los cachorros" les pregunte

Garth: "vamos a verlos, si siguen jugado los dejamos hasta mañana, pero si ya se durmieron, los despertamos y los llevamos a la cueva de Kate y Humphrey para que tengan un buen sueño" les dije

Lilly: "me parece bien" le dije asintiendo, luego todos empezamos a caminar hasta el territorio

Mientras tanto dentro del sueño de Katie, P.V. Katie

Estaba corriendo por un campo con Nova, simplemente divirtiéndonos y pasándola bien, en un momento me tropecé y aterrice sobre él, lo que hizo que ambos rodáramos por algunos metros, cuando nos detuvimos vi que estaba encima de él y nuestras narices se tocaban, sonreí y ambos compartimos un beso, cuando nos separamos le dije amorosamente, "te amo"

Nova: "también te amo" le dije amorosamente

Sonreí y me recosté sobre el abrazándolo, no podría ser más feliz, pero en ese momento vi que todo a nuestro alrededor se oscureció

Nova: "creo que es mejor buscar una cueva, parece que va a llover" le sugerí

"buena idea" le dije asintiendo, ambos empezamos a caminar, cuando de repente escuchamos un fuerte ruido, cuando buscamos de dónde provenía vimos una gran cantidad de lobos encapuchados dirigiéndose hacías las zonas de alimentación, "tenemos que irnos ahora" le dije apurada

Nova: "que, no dejare que ataquen a mi manada, debo hacer algo" le dije

"no, vámonos, mientras podamos, ellos son muy peligrosos" le dije con preocupación

Nova: "al menos debo avisarles a todos" le dije

Negué con la cabeza, "ellos ya me quitaron todo una vez, no dejare que vuelva a pasar, por favor vámonos" le pedí

Nova: "pero mi familia, mis amigos" le dije

"no, por favor no corras ese riesgo" le pedí con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos

Nova: "tengo que ayudar a mi familia" le dije antes de irme corriendo hacia las zonas de alimentación

Tenía mucho miedo a esos, lobos, veía un camino para escapar, y quería escapar, pero mi corazón no me dejaba, "porque no puedo correr" me pregunte angustiada, al final no pude más, y empecé a correr, pero no en la dirección que debía, sino en la misma dirección donde se fue Nova, cuando llegue a las zonas de alimentación vi una gran pelea que se desarrollaba, empecé a buscar a Nova, esperando a que estuviera bien, cuando lo vi que estaba corriendo hacia un lobo que tenía rodeado a Esperanza

Nova: "deja a mi hermana en paz" le gruñí mientras saltaba sobre él y le mordía la espalda tan fuerte como podía

En ese momento el lobo trato de tirarlo

Nova: "corre" le dije a Esperanza mientras seguía mordiendo al lobo

Esperanza: asentí y Salí corriendo

Luego vi horrorizada como el lobo cogió a Nova por una de sus piernas y lo lanzo con mucha fuerza contra un árbol, "NOVA" grite preocupada, corrí hacia él y lo empecé a mover suavemente pero no se movía, "no, no, por favor levántate" dije mientras lo movía, en ese momento vi que movió una oreja, y empecé a despertar, "Nova" dije aliviada

Nova: solté un gemido de dolor cuando reaccione sentí una enorme cantidad de dolor, cuando mire a mi alrededor, vi a Katie mirándome con una sonrisa, "Katie" le pregunte

"me alegro que estas bien" le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Nova: solté un gemido de dolor cuando me abrazo

"lo siento te lastime" le pregunte preocupada

Nova: "de hecho si" le dije adolorido

"vámonos, tenemos que irnos" le dije mientras lo ayudaba a parar

Nova: mientras caminaba vi a varios lobos que nos vieron y venían por nosotros, "vete de aquí" le dije apurado

Negué con la cabeza, "no te dejare aquí" le dije cariñosamente

Nova: "estoy lastimado, y no puedo moverme muy rápido, pero puedo distraerlos aunque sea por unos segundos, el tiempo suficientes, para que te vayas con Esperanza" le dije

"no, ya pude irme, pero volví por ti, no creas que te dejare aquí" le dije

Nova: "pero nos mataran" le dije preocupado

"pues moriremos juntos" le dije

Nova: vi que habíamos llegado hasta una pendiente, "no te dejare" le dije y le empuje por la pendiente vi cómo empezó a rodar sin control, pero sabía que estaría bien y a salvo, luego me di vuelta y vi a tres alphas rodeándome, "adiós Katie" susurre

Cuando deje de rodar, mire arriba y vi con horror como los tres alphas se abalanzaron sobre Nova, "no" dije con lágrimas en mis ojos, en ese momento escuche un murmullo diciéndome que despertara

De vuelta a la realidad, P.V. normal

Garth: cuando llegamos vimos que ya todos los cachorros estaban dormidos, pero lo que más nos llamo es que Nova estaba abrazado con Katie, y Daisy estaba acurrucada en Reiz, "estás viendo lo mismo que yo" le pregunte

Lilly: "si, pero tengo que admití que ya venía venir lo de Nova y Katie" le dije sonriendo

Garth: "pero solo se conocen de algunos días" le dije

Lilly: "nosotros nos enamoramos en solo dos días después de conocernos" le recordé

Garth: "es cierto" le dije recordando

Lilly: "además se podía ver que se querían, por la forma en que se miraban" le dije

Garth: "en serio como lo sabes" le pregunte curioso

Lilly: "porque era de la misma mirada que tenía Humphrey cuando miraba a Kate cuando eran jóvenes" le explique

Garth: "entiendo, pero que pasa con Reiz y Daisy" le pregunte

Lilly: "ellos si me sorprendieron" le dije, en ese momento notamos que todos se empezaron a mover en sus sueños, "creo que tienen pesadillas" le dije preocupada

Garth: "mejor los despertamos" le dije

Lilly: asentí y nos acercamos a ellos y empezamos a despertarlos, inicie con Katie, "Katie despierta, solo es una pesadilla" le dije suavemente mientras la movía con suavidad

Katie: me desperté jadeando muy fuerte, mire enfrente mío y vi a Lilly con una mirada de preocupación, luego mire a mi lado y solté un suspiro de alivio al ver que Nova está bien

Lilly: "estas bien cariño" le pregunte con dulzura

Katie: asentí, "solo fue una muy fea pesadilla" le dije

Lilly: asentí, "voy a despertar a los demás, me haces el favor de despertar a tu novio" le dije sonriendo

Katie: me sonroje un poco y le dije, "voy", luego me acerque a Nova y lo movía suavemente, "Nova, despierta" le dije dulcemente

Nova: me desperté jadeando del susto de mi pesadilla, cuando me di cuenta que estaba en la cueva de mis tíos, "solo fue una pesadilla" me dije a mi mismo

Katie: "estas bien" le pregunte preocupado

Nova: "si solo una pesadilla" le dije al ver todo el mundo bien

Garth: cuando todos estaban despiertos, les dije, "vamos a la cueva de Kate y Humphrey, es el único lugar protegido de las pesadillas, así podrán dormir bien" les dije

Todos los cachorros asintieron y se fueron a la cueva de Kate y Humphrey, cuando llegaron allí, todos cayeron dormidos de inmediato por el cansancio

Garth: "espero que podamos detener a Pesadilla" le dije a Lilly

Lilly: "lo sé, o al menos aguantar dos días más, que es cuando vuelve mi hermana y Humphrey" le dije

Garth: "debemos intentarlo de todos modos, no podemos contar siempre con Kate y Humphrey, nosotros también debemos ser capaz de defendernos" le dije

Lilly: "tienes razón, es algo que debemos hacer" le dije asintiendo

Garth: asentí y le dije cariñosamente, "es mejor que descanses te amo"

Lilly: "también te amo, que duermas bien" le dije cariñosamente mientras le daba un beso, luego ambos caímos profundamente dormidos

**¿Qué tan peligroso es el guardián del infierno?, ¿Humphrey podrá hacerle frente?, ¿logran atrapar a Pesadilla antes del regreso de Kate y Humphrey?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **

**Gracias a Lord. SSV por la idea de la pesadilla de Katie y a kit444eseliasa por la idea del guardián de infierno **


	9. algo interesante

**La primera aventura**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, lamento la demora, he estado muy ocupado con varias cosas **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V. Normal, en el sueño de Reiz

Reiz: estaba caminando por un valle bastante confundido, "donde se supone que estoy" me pregunte, de repente pude otro lobo a lo lejos, me acerque con cuidado por si era peligroso, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca pude distinguir que era Katie, "Katie" le dije mientras me acercaba

Daisy: "Nova" pregunte, me acerque a él y le pregunte, "sabes dónde estamos"

Reiz: "no tengo ni idea" le dije

Daisy: "tal vez es un sueño" le sugerí

Reiz: "es posible, pero es mi sueño o el tuyo" le pregunte

Daisy: "no estoy segura, pero creo que es el mío" le dije

Reiz: "segura, porque creo que es mío" le dije

"interesante" dijo una voz no muy lejos de ellos

Daisy: me acerque a Reiz cuando escuche esa extraña voz, "quien está ahí" pregunte un poco asustada

Reiz: "esa voz se me hace conocida" le dije a Daisy

Daisy: "en serio" le pregunte

Reiz: "si" le dije asintiendo, "Luz, eres tú" le pregunte

Luz: "si Reiz, soy yo" le dije mientras aparecía desde unos arbustos

Reiz: ambos nos sorprendimos al ver el lobo que salió de los arbustos, era igual a mi papá, pero tenía los ojos de color, café, "papá" pregunte

El lobo negó con la cabeza y le dijo, "no soy Luz"

Reiz: "Luz, pero porque te vez igual que mi papá" le pregunte

Luz: "es porque use esta forma la primera vez que me mostré a tu madre en su subconsciente, pero ya no puedo cambiar, por lo que cada vez que estoy en algún subconsciente tengo esta apariencia" le explique

Daisy: "así que tú eres Luz" le dije recordando que una vez contaron de el

Luz: "así es Daisy" le dije sonriendo

Reiz: "así que donde estamos" le pregunte

Luz: "en sus sueños" le respondí

"en nuestros sueños" ambos dijeron sorprendidos

Daisy: "pero cómo es posible que estemos ambos en el mismo sueño" le pregunte

Luz: "de lo que he podido observar se debe a Reiz" les dije

Reiz: "por mí, porque" le pregunte confundido

Luz: "es una habilidad, pensé que solo tu padre la tenía" le dije

Reiz: "una habilidad" le dije confundido

Luz: "si es una habilidad que tiene tu padre, consiste en poder comunicarse con un ser amado a través de los sueños, sin importar la distancia" les explique

Reiz: "entonces si herede alguna de sus habilidades" le pregunte emocionado

Luz: "eso es lo que parece" le dije, "entonces porque Humphrey y Kate piensan que no deberían haber heredado ninguna habilidad" pensé extrañado

Daisy: "entonces me quieres tanto que podemos hablar en los sueños" le pregunte sonriendo

Reiz: "eso parece" le dije mientras me sonrojaba un poco

Daisy: sonreí y le di un beso

Luz: "creo que es mejor que me vaya" me dije a mi mismo

Nova: me desperté a la mañana siguiente cuando sentí los rayos del sol en mi cara, bostece y parpadee un par de veces, cuando mis ojos se ajustaron a la luz mire a mi lado y vi a Katie profundamente dormida, por lo que sonreí, "se ve muy linda mientras duerme" me dije a mi mismo en tono bajo, mire a mi alrededor, y note que todos seguían dormidos, con excepción de mis tíos que no estaban en la cueva, decidí quedarme recostado porque estaba aún un poco cansado y porque disfrutaba la sensación del suave y cálido pelaje de Katie en mi lado

Katie: cuándo me desperté sentí algo suave y caliente a mi lado, cuando mire de reojo, sonreí al ver que era Nova, en ese momento vi que volteo a mirarme, "buenos días" le dije cálidamente

Nova: "buenos días" le dije alegremente

Katie: me levante y me estire, vi que Nova hizo lo mismo

Nova: "como dormiste" le pregunte

Katie: "después de venir aquí, muy bien, que hay de ti" le dije

Nova: "bastante bien también" le dije sonriendo

Katie: en ese momento vimos que Garth y Lilly entraron

Nova: "buenos días tíos" les dije alegremente

Katie: "buenos días señores" le dije respetuosamente

Garth: "buenos días a los dos" los salude, después de dejar un caribú en medio de la cueva

Lilly: "buenos días" les dije dulcemente

Nova: "pudieron encontrar a Pesadilla" les pregunte

Garth: suspiramos y le dije, "si, pero escapo"

Nova: "pensé que Luz dijo que sería fácil de derrotar" les dije

Lilly: "si pero parece que nos omitió información" le dije

Luz: "no me culpen, les dije que era fácil de atrapar si lo encuentran, pero es muy escurridizo sobretodo en la noche ya que se puede convertir en humo y escapar" les dije

Katie: "quien habla" les pregunte asustada al ver solo Garth, Lilly, Nova y yo estábamos despiertos

Nova: "es Luz, es una especie de espíritu" le explique

Luz: "esencia, parecido pero diferente" le dije

Katie: "y no te parece eso raro" le pregunte a Nova

Nova: "créeme no es lo más raro que he visto, además si vives en Jasper te terminas por acostumbrar por cosas como estas" le explique

Katie: "en serio" les pregunte a Garth y Lilly

Lilly: "oh si" le dije asintiendo

Garth: "lo peor es que esto es relativamente normal, ni te imaginas como es un día extraño" le dije

Katie: "como pueden vivir así" les pregunte

Nova: "no es para tanto, hace la vida emocionante, además mis padres siempre nos protege de todos esos peligros" le explique

Katie: "realmente es una vida muy emociónate" les dije sonriendo

Garth: "por cierto Luz tenemos que hablar de algo importante" le dije

Luz: "que pasa" le pregunte

Garth: "nos dijiste que Pesadilla era fácil de derrotar" le dije

Luz: "si eso dije, que paso" le pregunte

Lilly: "que se convirtió en una nube de humo y escapo" le explique

Luz: "si sospechaba que haría eso" les dije

Garth: "nos pudiste haber advertido" le dije molesto

Luz: "no me culpen, si les dije que era muy escurridizo" les dije

Lilly: "entonces como podemos vencerlo y se puede convertir en humo y escapar" le pregunte

Luz: "deben encontrarlo cuando es de día, ya que no pude transformarse en humo para escapar" les explique

Garth: "hubiera sido muy útil esa información antes" le dije

Luz: "no me dejaron terminar de explicarles, ya que alguien es muy terco y tenía que mover la armadura" les dije, haciendo que Lilly, Nova y Katie se rieran entre dientes

Garth: "no es gracioso" le dije molesto

Luz: "claro que lo es" le dije alegremente

Garth: rodé los ojos, "es mejor organizar los grupos de búsqueda" le dije a Lilly

Lilly: "ojala hubiera una forma más fácil" le dije

Nova: "tal vez la haya tía" le dije pensativo

Lilly: "en que piensas" le pregunte

Nova: "no estoy totalmente seguro, pero Luz dijo que Pesadilla genera una gran cantidad de energía oscura a su alrededor" les dije

Luz: "si lo dije, y" le pregunte aun sin saber a dónde quiere llegar

Nova: "tal vez mi papá no es el único que pueda encontrarlo, si mi tía Andrea usa su habilidad de ver auras ella podría encontrar a pesadilla" les dije

Garth: "es posible" le pregunte a Luz

Luz: "en teoría si" les dije sorprendido por la inteligencia de Nova, "sin duda saco la inteligencia de su padre, me pregunto si lo demás cachorros también hayan heredado alguna habilidad de Humphrey y Kate" pensé

Garth: "entonces porque Andrea no nos dijo nada" les pregunte

Lilly: "es que Kate le dio esta semana libre, ya que cuando se casó no pudieron tener una luna de miel, debido al ataque de Oscuridad" le explique

Garth: me puse a pensar y me di cuenta que no la había visto a ella y a Candu en un tiempo, "y donde están" le pregunte

Lilly: "en una cueva enfrente de un lago a las afuera de Jasper" le dije

Garth: "tenemos que llamarla" le dije

Lilly: "lo sé, yo iré por ella" mientras tanto ve organizando un grupo de alphas para atacar a Pesadilla" le dije

Garth: asentí, "te esperare en la frontera del territorio" le dije

Lilly: "llegare en una o dos horas" le dije

Nova: "podemos acompañarte tía" le pregunte

Lilly: "por supuesto, porque no, pero tengo que decirle a los abuelos que ustedes dos fueron conmigo" les dije, vi como ambos asintieron y me acerque a mi padre, "papá despierta" le dije suavemente mientras lo movía

Winston: bostece y vi que era Lilly la que me llamaba, "que pasa cariño" le pregunte con un tono un poco soñoliento

Lilly: "quería decirte que voy a salir por unas horas y Nova y Katie me acompañaran" le dije

Winston: asentí, "está bien cariño, pero tengan cuidado"

Lilly: "lo tendré nos vemos más tarde" le dije con dulzura, luego me fui con Nova y Katie, mientras caminábamos les pregunte, "desde cuando salen los dos"

Nova: ambos nos sonrojamos, y le pregunte, "como lo sabes"

Lilly: me reí entre dientes y les dije, "los vi durmiendo a los dos juntos abrazados, y eso no lo hacen los amigos"

Katie: "veo" le dije aun un poco sonrojada

Lilly: "por cierto van a responder mi pregunta" les pregunte

Nova: "ayer en la tarde admitimos nuestros sentimientos" le dije

Lilly: "entiendo" les dije asintiendo, "me alegro por los dos" les dije con alegría

Nova: ambos nos sorprendimos, "guau, gracias tía, pero pese que nos diría que era muy pronto o que somos muy jóvenes" le dije alegre pero confundido

Lilly: me reí entre dientes y les dije, "los entiendo perfectamente, Garth y yo nos enamoramos en solo dos días, además tu padre se enamoró de tu madre un poco más joven de lo que eres"

Katie: ambos sonreímos, era bueno saber que podíamos salir sin tener problemas, solo espero que les caiga bien a los padres de Nova

Mientras tanto en la cueva de Kate y Humphrey

Winston: vi como Lilly, Nova y Katie se alejaron poco a poco hasta que se perdieron de vista, luego volví a entrar a la cueva vi que Eve seguía profundamente dormida, luego dirigí mi atención a los cachorros y vi que aún seguían dormidos, pero lo que más llamó mi atención, fue que Reiz y Katie se acurrucaron más cerca uno del otro y ambos tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, "deben tener un buen sueño" me dije a mi mismo, después de varios minutos vi que Eve ya estaba despertando, "buenos días amor" le dije cálidamente

Eve: "buenos días cariño" le dije cariñosamente, mientras me levantaba y me estiraba, luego ambos compartimos un beso, cuando rompimos el beso vi que los cachorros seguían dormidos, pero había algo que me llamo la atención, "porque Reiz y Daisy están durmiendo tan cerca" le pregunte

Winston: "no lo sé, pero puede ser que estaba tan cansados que solo se quedaron dormidos en el primer lugar que pudieron" le dije

Eve: "tal vez" le dije no totalmente convencida

Winston: "vamos a buscar algo para desayunar" le dije

Eve: asentí y lo seguí, después de quince minutos ya estábamos volviendo con un caribú de buen tamaño, lo dejamos en medio de la cueva y luego despertamos a los cachorros

Silver: "donde esta Nova" les pregunte al no verlo en la cueva

Winston: "salió con Lilly y Katie, regresaran en algunas horas" les dije

Silver: todos asentimos y nos sentamos a desayunar

Daisy: "cuando terminamos de desayunar les dije Winston y Eve, "muchas gracias por todo me divertí mucho, pero tengo que irme a donde mis padres, me dijeron que fuera a la cueva después del desayuno" les dije

Winston: "nos alegra de que te hayas divertido" le dije sonriendo

Eve: "nos vemos más tarde, mándale nuestro saludo a tus padres" le dije dulcemente

Daisy: "lo hare gracias" le dije sonriendo

Reiz: "quieres que te acompañe" le ofrecí

Daisy: "claro" le dije alegremente

Reiz: "ya vuelvo" les dije a mis abuelos

Eve: "ten cuidado y no te demores mucho" le dije con cariño, con un poco de seriedad

Reiz: asentí y ambos salimos, mientras caminábamos, pensé que era un buen momento para preguntarlo, "parramos un momento en el lago, para beber un poco" le pregunte

Daisy: sonreí y le dije con dulzura, "claro"

Reiz: asentí y ambos nos dirigimos al lago, tome un poco de agua para calmarme

Daisy: "estas bien" le pregunte al ver que estaba bastante pensativo un poco nervioso

Reiz: asentí sonriendo, "te puedo hacer una pregunta" le pregunte mientras la miraba

Daisy: "por supuesto que pasa" le pregunte sonriéndole

Reiz: respire profundo y le dije, "como ambos nos amamos, me preguntaba si quisieras ser mi novia"

Daisy: una gran sonrisa creció en mi cara, "me encantaría ser tu novia" le dije mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

Reiz: "una enorme sonrisa creció en mi cara y le devolví el abrazo, "no sabes lo feliz, que estoy" le dije mientras la abrazaba

Daisy: en ese momento vimos que alguien salió de unos arbustos cercanos, cuando vimos de quien se trataba ambos nos congelamos

Reiz: "h-hola s-señor" le dije nervioso

Daisy: "hola papá" le dije nerviosa, al ver que nos miraba con una cara seria

**¿Qué pasara con Reiz y Daisy?, ¿Lilly, Katie, y Nova lograran encontrar a Andrea?, ¿el plan de Nova funcionara?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	10. la charla

**La primera aventura**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V. Normal

Daisy: "hola papá" le dije nerviosa, "cuanto tiempo has estado ahí" le pregunte un poco asustada

Hutch: "el suficiente" le dije seriamente

Daisy: "papá, yo" pero no pude terminar, porque me interrumpió

Hutch: "Daisy ve a casa" le dije seriamente

Daisy: "pero papá" le dije

Hutch: "ahora" le dije seriamente

Daisy: "se amable, por favor" le pedí, luego me fui no antes de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Reiz

Reiz: vi cómo se alejó hasta que se perdió de vista, luego volví mi atención a Hutch, realmente estaba muy nervioso y asustado, mi mayor temor es que no me permitiera ver de nuevo a Daisy

Hutch: mire con atención a Reiz y vi que estaba muy nervioso, "necesitamos hablar los dos" le dije seriamente mientras empezaba a caminar

Reiz: asentí y lo empecé a seguir

Mientras tanto cerca de la frontera de las manadas unidas

Katie: estábamos caminando siguiendo a Lilly y le pregunte, "y como es la tía de Nova"

Lilly: "bueno, ella es igual a Nova" le dije

Katie: "igual" le dije sorprendida y un poco extrañada, "pensé que Nova era igual a su padre" le dije

Lilly: "es cierto, es igual que su padre, pero Humphrey es igual que Andrea" le explique

Katie: "en serio" le dije un poco extrañada

Lilly: "si es un poco extraño, a todos nos sorprendió la primera vez que los vimos" le dije

Katie: asentí y seguimos caminando, "después de varios minutos vi que estábamos llegando a un lago, "es aquí" les pregunte

Lilly: asentí y les dije, "aquí es donde se supone que deben estar" les dije

Nova: miramos alrededor hasta que vi una cueva al otro lado de la cascada, "estarán allá" le pregunte a mi tía

Lilly: "es posible, vamos a investigar" les dije

Nova: asentimos y empezamos a seguirla

Lilly: mientras caminábamos una idea cruzo por mi mente, "un momento, están celebrando su luna de miel, en un lugar privado, sin ningún lobo cerca" me puse a analizar, "creo que es mejor que me esperen aquí, yo voy a ver si están en la cueva" les dije a los dos

Nova: "porque no podemos acompañarte" le pregunte curioso

Lilly: "mmm, porque puede ser que haya algún peligro en la cueva" les dije rápidamente

Nova: "una razón más para acompañarte, no dejare que corras peligros tía" le dije con determinación

Lilly: negué con la cabeza, "no se van a quedar aquí y es una orden" le dije

Nova: "no te dejare tía, mi papá me enseño que siempre hay que apoyarse, y más si se enfrenta a un mal o un peligro" le dije con firmeza

Lilly: suspire, "solo confíen en mi" les pedí

Nova: suspire y le dije, "está bien tía, pero estaré pendiente por si pasa algo"

Lilly: asentí y me adelante

Katie: "no sabía que eras tan protector" le dije sorprendida a Nova

Nova: "esta en mi naturaleza" le dije mientras me encogía de hombros

Katie: le sonreí y le lami la mejilla

Lilly: cuando me asome vi a Andrea y Candu recostados uno al lado del otro profundamente dormidos, por lo que solté un suspiro de alivio, con cautela me acerque a Andrea

Andrea: "que pasa Lilly" le pregunte aun recostada

Lilly: "se me olvida que eres un Alpha nivel dos" le dije ya me había acostumbrado que me pasara eso, básicamente gracias a Kate y Humphrey

Andrea: con cariño desperté a Candu, "cariño despierta" le dije suavemente

Candu: solté un bostezo, luego le dije cariñosamente, "buenos días amor"

Andrea: "buenos días cariño, tenemos visita" le dije apuntando a Lilly

Candu: mire a donde a punto y vi que Lilly nos miraba, rápidamente me senté y le dije, "hola Lilly"

Lilly: "hola a los dos" les dije sonriendo, me acerque a la entrada de la cueva he hice una señal para que los cachorros se acercaran

Nova: "buenos días Tíos" le dije alegre mientras entraba con Katie y me sentaba al lado de mi tía

Candu: "hola Nova" le dije sonriendo

Andrea: "quien es tu amiga" le pregunte curiosa

Nova: "es Katie" se las presente

Katie: "mucho gusto en conocerlos" les dije respetuosamente

Andrea: "mucho gusto" le dije con dulzura

Candu: "y que los trae por aquí" les pregunte curioso

Lilly: "necesitamos la ayuda de Andrea" le dije mientras la miraba

Andrea: "que pasa" le pregunte preocupada

Lilly: "un demonio esta en Jasper, y le ha causado pesadillas a todos, no hemos podido dormir en varios días" le explique

Andrea: "entiendo, pero en que puedo ayudar" le pregunte curiosa

Lilly: "sabemos que el demonio no es muy fuerte, pero sí que es escurridizo, necesitamos que nos ayude a encontrarlo" le explique

Andrea: "quieres que me una a los grupos de búsqueda" le pregunte

Nova: "si tía, pensamos que podías usar tu habilidad de ver auras para encontrar al demonio fácilmente" le explique

Andrea: "entiendo, hare mi mejor esfuerzo" les dije

Lilly: "gracias, en verdad odio tener que terminar con su luna de miel, pero la manada en serio te necesita" le dije

Candu: "y Humphrey no podía encargarse de eso" les pregunte

Nova: "mis padres no regresan hasta mañana en la mañana o esta noche" les explique

Andrea: "es cierto siguen de viaje" les dije recordando

Lilly: "tenemos que irnos, tenemos que encontrar a ese demonio antes de anochecer" les dije

Candu: "y porque" les pregunte curiosos, mientras salíamos de la cueva

Lilly: "porque en la noche es imposible capturarlo, ya que se convierten en una especie de niebla negra" les explique

Andrea: ambos asentimos y empezamos a caminar, pero en el camino no pude dejar de notar que Nova y Katie estaban muy cercanos, "porque Nova y Katie se ven muy cercanos" le pregunte curiosa a Lilly

Lilly: los mire por un momento y luego me dirigí de nuevo a Andrea, "es porque son novios" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Andrea: "Novios" le dije sorprendida, "y cuando paso, para ser honesta es la primera vez que veo a Katie en la manada" le dije

Lilly: "de lo que supe es que se conocieron hace aproximadamente una semana" le explique

Andrea: "se enamoraron rápido" le dije

Lilly: "lo sé, pero yo no soy quien para juzgar, Garth y yo nos enamoramos en solo dos días" le dije

Andrea: "bueno me alegro por ambos" le dije sonriendo, "solo me pregunto cómo reaccionaran sus padres cando se enteren" le dije

Lilly: "sé que Kate se alegrara por ellos" le dije sonriendo

Andrea: "lo sé, me refería más a Humphrey, él es bastante protector y más cuando se trata de sus cachorros" le dije

Lilly: "es cierto, sí que es protector, pero sé que a la larga entenderá" le dije

Andrea: "eso espero, en verdad se ven muy felices juntos" le dije mientras miraba a Katie y Nova

Mientras tanto con Hutch y Reiz

Reiz: seguí a Hutch hasta que llegamos a un punto en el bosque bastante solo

Hutch: cuando me detuve me di vuelta para ver a Reiz, pude ver que estaba bastante nervioso y asustado, "mejor nos sentamos" le dije

Reiz: asentí y le hice caso

Hutch: "no te asustes, no te hare nada, solo quiero que hablemos" le dije en un tono un poco más calmado, en lo personal sabía que no podía lastimarlo, porque si lo hiciera Humphrey y Kate se enfadarían mucho conmigo, y en verdad es algo que nadie quiere hacer

Reiz: "con todo respecto señor, estoy asustado de lo que quiere que hablemos" le dije con un poco miedo, en verdad tenía mucho miedo que me separara de Daisy

Hutch: asentí y le dije, "oí toda tu conversación con Daisy, desde hace cuánto tiempo tienes sentimientos hacia ella" le pregunte

Reiz: "hace un mes o mes y medio" le dije

Hutch: "quiero saber qué es lo que ves en ella" le pregunte

Reiz: "ella ha sido mi mejor amigo, bueno desde que tengo memoria, y lo que más me gusta de ella es que es muy tierna y dulce" le dije con sinceridad

Hutch: suspire, "sé que eres un buen lobo, te conozco desde que eras muy pequeño, para mi es difícil ver que Daisy este creciendo tan rápido, pero en esos cinco minutos que los vi, vi que ella estaba muy feliz, que es lo que más me importa, pero te advierto, jamás hagas nada para lastimarla o tomar ventaja de ella, si lo haces ni tus padres te salvarían de mi" le dije calmadamente, excepto por el ultimo pedazo que fue en forma seria

Reiz: "señor, le prometo que jamás haría algo para lastimarla" le dije con sinceridad

Hutch: vi la sinceridad en sus ojos, por lo que sonreí, "eso era todo lo que quería hablar contigo, ya puedes relajarte" le dije

Reiz: solté un suspiro de alivio y le dije, "gracias señor"

Hutch: asentí y me fui a mi cueva

Reiz: vi como Hutch se alejó, luego regrese a la cueva de mis padres, "menos mal aun puedo salir con Daisy" me dije a mi mismo con alegría, cuando llegue vi a mis abuelos esperándome, "lamento la demora" les dije

Eve: "porque te demoraste tanto, ya nos estábamos empezando a preocupar" le pregunte con un tono calmado

Reiz: "lo siento, me distraje en el camino" les dije

Winston: "no te preocupes" le dije sonriendo, "por cierto tenemos que salir y regresaremos hasta la noche" les dije

Reiz: asentimos y vimos cómo se fueron

Silver: "quieren hacer algo" les pregunte a mis hermanos

Tristán: "claro" le dije alegremente

Después de una hora Lilly, Nova, Katie, Andrea y Candu estaban entrando al territorio

Lilly: cuando llegamos vimos a Garth esperando con mis padres, Blaze, Luna y tres alphas más

Garth: "están listos para empezar la búsqueda" les pregunte

Andrea: los seis asentimos en confirmación

Garth: "Nova, Katie, creo que es mejor que se queden en el territorio, por seguridad, no sabemos que puede hacer ese demonio" le dije

Nova: negué con la cabeza, "no me quiero quedar, quiero ayudarlos" les dije

Winston: "Garth tiene razón, es mejor que se queden" les dije

Nova: "Por favor, en verdad quiero ayudarlos, prometo que si se pone peligroso mantendré mi distancia" les dije

Blaze: sonreí y les dije, "dejemos que nos acompañen, Luna y yo los cuidaremos" les dije

Eve: "supongo que así sí, pero cuiden bien de nuestro nieto" le dije seriamente

Luna: "Eve, te recuerdo que también es nuestro nieto, y no dejaremos que le pase nada" le dije

Lilly: "que hay de ti Katie, también bienes" le pregunte

Katie: "si Nova va, yo también" le dije enérgicamente

Lilly: "ya me lo esperaba" le dije sonriendo

Winston: "es mejor que comencemos, debemos aprovechar la luz del sol lo más posible" les dije

Andrea: asentí, pero les pregunte, "por donde comenzamos, tengo buena visión, pero hay mucho terreno que cubrir" les dije

Nova: "porque no comenzamos al sur de aquí, anoche note que la extraña niebla de los últimos días provenía de allí" les sugerí

Garth: "pudo ser causada por el invierno que se avecina" le dije

Nova: negué con la cabeza, "no lo creo, hace días me di cuenta que la niebla aparecía justo por allá" les dije señalando

Winston: todos nos miramos y dije, "supongo que podemos iniciar allá"

Luna: "si realmente no importa donde iniciemos, además confió en sus instintos" les dije sonriendo

Nova: "gracias abuela" le dije sonriendo

Luna: "no es nada cariño" le dije sonriéndole

Andrea: todos empezamos a caminar en la dirección que Nova nos dijo, después de algún tiempo caminando pude distinguir un aura negra en la cima de una montaña adelante nuestro, "creo que lo veo" les dije

Garth: "donde" le pregunte

Andrea: "en la cima de esa montaña" les dije mientras la señalaba

Winston: "es mejor darnos prisa, nos queda dos horas de luz a lo mucho" les dije

Garth: todos asentimos y empezamos a correr hacia la colina

Andrea: "el aura proviene de esa cueva de allá" le dije señalando una cueva adelante de nosotros

Blaze: "ustedes dos quédense afuera, no queremos que corran riesgos" les dije seriamente a Nova y Katie

Nova: yo en lo personal quería entrar a ayudar, pero no iba a arriesgar a Katie, por lo que simplemente asentí

Blaze: asentí y luego los demás entramos a la cueva

Pesadillas: "veo que por fin llegaron" les dije malvadamente

Winston: "ya no puedes hacer nada, no tienes a donde ir" le dije seriamente mientras tomábamos posiciones de ataque

Pesadilla: "eso es lo que creen" les dije malvadamente

**¿Qué es lo que hará pesadilla?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **

**Gracias a Toriz que me dio algunas ideas para el capítulo anterior y este**


End file.
